It Starts With a Ball, Ends With
by cutiechannylover1197
Summary: It starts with Sonny and Chad going to a bowling alley, will it lead to another story? I don't know yet but read the author note in the beginning of the 1st chapter. I'm guess there's going to be CHANNY K but might be T because that's me. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be extremely rough because I'm writing without ideas. So, I'm actually making it up along the way. Please help if you wanna see anything. So, here's whatever I'm gonna write. I'm not going to put it in peoples POV in this story. Sorry if you hate it, but still give me feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, if I did...**

**

* * *

**

Five people were sitting at their tables looking like they have hiked all the way up and down Everest in a record time of fifteen minutes. But today, that's not the case. For all five of them, they were troubled, if you want to say it like that. The room was filled with other people from here and there but in their minds, the world was silent for once. No babies crying of hunger, no mothers wailing from the lost and captivity of their children. Just silence. Until one of them tries to break it.

"So, wanna go over lines... again?" The blond one said looking over her nails every now and then to see if anything has changed in the past four seconds. Her words sank into the ocean as they all stare at her with glazed looks.

"I'm bored," Said the girl sitting in front of her. Sonny. "Bye bye," She said with a completely opposite tone in her voice and headed for her dressing room. The others just look at her and go back to doing nothing. She sighed so loudly that people who were still poking their lunches could hear her from the other end of the hall.

She made her way to her dressing room to find the door with her name on it. Nothing out of the ordinary has changed in this room. She thought aloud to herself while examining the walls which were covered with countless items for make up and other things just to goof around with. Cool air breezed out from the vents above her head as she paced back and forth from the change closet to the couch. Once she got to the couch, her body limped into it and curled into a small ball just to fall asleep. Rehearsal was canceled for the day because everyone was "too busy" to do anything. Like that was the truth. The room was extremely quiet other than the vents that gave a small whistle that was barely audible.

"Knock, knock," Said a voice simultaneously as he knocked. Sonny was unaware of his presence. He creeped into her dressing room hoping not to make a sound that would wake her up. He was totally aware that she was asleep, but he wasn't aware that a quirky girl was hiding silently in the vents being able to see every little movement that happened in the room. From where Zora was, she could see everything except for the bathroom and dressing closets.

She watched every single step that seemed like earthquakes every time the blonde heartthrob put his foot down. He reached to her make up table to pick up a small piece of paper and left another one that looked the same and silently tiptoe away. Slowly, he closed the door behind him and left faster than lightning. Zora sees all. Nothing goes on in the studio without her knowing.

_Half an hour later_

"Sonny! Rehearsal! Now!" Tawni screamed at the top of her lung at an attempt to wake Sonny up. And it worked.

"I'm awake, but I thought rehearsal was canceled?" She moaned barely able to open her eyes to see Tawni dressed like a pizza delivery/fashion diva girl. "What in the world are you wearing?" Sonny asked, still trying to wipe the tired feeling off her.

"Don't you remember the sketch?" Tawni said completely ignoring Sonny's question. But if Tawni won't tell you in the first place, she probably won't tell you in the last place either. So Sonny just went along.

"The sketch where..." She motioned her hand so that Tawni would keep on going on. In all honesty, she had no idea what was going on.

"The sketch, now just go! Get dressed! And, yeah."

"Done?"

"Yes, we'll meet you up... hurry,"

She went to the change closet to see what was already prepared for her to wear. She found a giant purse with a foam pizza sticking out of it. Matching pants, shirt, and hat came with it. Her face looked at it like with a unusual expression. She changed into her costume quickly and headed out of the room headed for the rehearsal studio.

Everyone did good in rehearsal which always makes the day feel faster and easier rather than a day where everyone says something like potatoes in the summer basket.

"Brilliant kids! You're free to go home now," Marshal said with some exhaustion in his voice. Satisfied with his words, he walked over to his office to get his keys and head home for a warm bath watching "The Criminal Investigation".

"Finally, I've been waiting all day for..." Zora ran out before anyone could hear the rest of her sentence.

"I'm going back to the dressing room." Sonny walked back to her dressing room with Tawni holding her pizza box with a cell phone in it pacing behind her. It was past six o'clock already.

Both of them change back into their normal clothes and walked back to the lot to go home.

"See ya tomorrow," Tawni said with her peppy voice. Her heels clicking down the stairs.

The sun was about to go down, the day was about to end. As the sky set on fire as shades of orange and purple filled the sky with electrifying beauty. The caws of the evening birds overcame the sound of blaring car horns. Sonny needed to get home, quick. But for what? For what reason. She didn't have a reason. Her habits always catch up with her no matter how hard she tries. Habits like coming and going to and from the studio immediately instead of hanging. Habits like staring into a certain pair of unimaginably deep blue eyes. Those things cannot be stopped.

Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Sonny? Sweetie, I'm going to be home late because I have to work extra to cover the last time I missed. If you need anything, call me."

"Okay mom. See you in the morning," Sonny looked at her phone. The light was bright comparing to the rest of the lot which was almost completely dark except for the pale dark shade of blue orange at the horizon of the west. She smiled to herself at this sight. But she had no idea why.

She wasn't alone the whole time, coincidentally. Of course someone had to be right behind her. Watching her every move. A stalker. Maybe, but no.

"So, you wanna go someplace?" A very familiar but startling sweet voice rang out from behind Sonny. Not a stalker, but probably a three named jerk-face. An overused name for such an underused person. Sonny though about it like that for a while but realized that it made no sense.

"Where do you think I'm going," Obviously, she didn't know that he's been there before the phone even rung.

"Not home," He said with a smile. His smiles always tease her, no matter what time. Even in the dark, it was clear that she knew the exact way his face was.

"Well, that was my first choice. But now you leave me with no choice," No matter how hard she tried, the giggles inside of her always escaped her lips.

"Bowling?" Her mind went everywhere when he said this. _Does he really want to go bowling? Well then, why is he asking me to go if he doesn't want to? Sure, what could happen? _

"Sure, but why?"

"Because I feel like bowling," Of course, Chad Dylan Cooper got to do everything he wanted to do weather it was to star in the next upcoming movie or to go bowling.

"Fine,"

"Fine," Truly they were both fine with it, but both couldn't resist to keep on going.

"Good,"

"Good," Of course, good. But who's talking nice guy here?

"Okay, but when?" Sonny asked with some concern in her voice. Even if her mom wasn't home, the habits of her mom rubbed off on her.

"Now," He said in a more calm way. But his heart was pounding harder than ever. He felt as if his heart would jump up his throat. But Sonny was not calm either. Both were struck with excitement... but worried.

"Now?"

"Yes now,"

"Okay, so were good? Right?" A confused Sonny said as she started her way to her car, clicking the button on her keys to unlock the car.

"I'm good, and you're beau- I-I meant good, yeah." This confused her even more but she agreed.

She followed him to a bowling alley that she wasn't familiar with, but has heard all her cast mates talk about it. Her mind wandered at the sight of the outside.

"Save it, wait till you get in," Said Chad who noticed Sonny gawking at the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another or those very annoying author notes, okay. So I written this all on paper before putting them into the computer because of 3 sisters that also use this computer. (Don't tell my teachers but I've been writing in class. Don't worry, I took notes in science.) And, yes some of the timing doesn't make sense but pretend that Sonny and Chad were not there, maybe they already left, or maybe they were occupied with something else at the time. Anyways, here's something to read, the next chapter. **

**

* * *

**

_This happened after all shows finished taping_

"So, you coming to the studio party tonight?"

The seemingly empty corridors of the studio echoed with Tawni's voice.

"Yeah, I need to go get changed first," Said a voice responding to her question.

"Same here," Another voice across the room. The tremendous duo, Nico and Grady.

For the next half hour, the lonely studio's spark to life came back. All the bustling and voices filled the air. Mumbles of soft conversation was heard throughout everyroom in the halls. If you took one look at the studio, it had lost its usual professional look. Everyone looked casual and laid back. All tension from the day melted as they talked among themselves.

Soon enough, (before Sonny and Chad arrived at the alley) everyone walked into their cars and headed for a night to hopefully remember.

* * *

"Wow.." Her voice dragged on holding the "ow" sound for a few seconds.

"What?" Chad asked Sonny net expecting half of her reaction.

"So," Chad casually looked at his wrist, finding that the watch that was previously on his right wrist had magically jumped to his left.

"What are you looking at?" Sonny said in a singsong tone looking down at her feet kicking a small grey rock beneath her.

"Um, nothing." By now, they were arms length to the glass doors framed with a freshly painted red frame around them. As they walked in all eyes and mind in the building were centered on them. For some strange reason, that was not planned but rather a coincidence. Within a few seconds, normal activity resumed they way they were figuiring that the two who just walked in would be pretty uncomfortable.

"Hey Sonnay!" A voice from deep within the crowd but distinguishable enough for Sonny to be able to figure out who was addressing her.

"Nico!" Nothing seemed to fit together in her mind. Trying to fit together pices from different puzzles is never an easy task. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't hear abou-"

"DUDE! You've gotta try their jalapeno cheese nachos!" Grady interruppted Nico and both of them raced to the snack bar down the hall.

"Portlyn was found sitting at a table on lane thirty-seven with... Tawni? All cast, faculty, crew were doing something here. Some major guest stars were even present admist the noise of music, voices, and crashing pins making the place sounding like a wreck.

"Are you still surprised?" Chad's voice interrupted her thoughts. But they were still deeply inprinted into her mind.

"Well. Wait." She remembered, a week and a half ago, the studio invited everyone to a bowling party for the 15th anniversary of Condor Studios.

"Wait for how much longer?" Chad asked looking at his "invisible" watch.

"Done, now. Are you going to get bowling shoes? Or did you bring some?" He didn't respond but just walked away.

"Sure," The music started an upbeat tone that got everyones energy level just a little higher.

"Sonny! We've saved you a spot!" Tawni squealed over the crowd. Sure enough, Sonny noticed her still chattering away with Portlyn after giving the sudden outburst to Sonny.

"Hey Sonny," Portlyn's voice was sweet, different than her usual attitude to Sonny.

"So, who's turn is it?" Sonny looked at the scores realizing that they both had just almost finished the game. The screen blinked with Tawni's name informing her that it was her turn.

"Well, if you want us to guit now to put you in... or we could finish and you come in right after... I guess," Tawni tried explaining but got lost and just went to the ball return to grab her bright neon pink ball to get a strike! Portlyn clapped and Sonny just approved with a bright grin.

"I'll go with the second choice,"

"Okay," Both Portlyn and Tawni said at the same time.

What Sonny did for the next seven minutes was look around, seeing where everyone was. She took notice that Nico and Grady were sitting with some random girls and guys from all over the studio. Zora was no where to be seen, which is normal standard for her. People wouldn't have been surprised if they heard giggling from the vents. The cast of MacKenzie Falls were scattered all around the place. Some were playing with the cast of "Teen Gladiators". Others were just hanging around the snack bar talking. Doesn't matter what they were doing, but at least they were having a good time. Except for Chad who couldn't find an avaliable spot. So he decided to bother Sonny.

"It seems that tonight. Just tonight, no rivalries exist." With all of the noise, you wouldn't think that anyone would've been startled by a mysterious heartthrob coming behind your back saying words that would usually shame him. Right?

"Yeah," Sonny had no idea to whom she answered to, but she did so anyways. Until she realized.

"Why are you here?" Chad looked back at Portlyn who was still holding her phone, looking as if she had just finished texting.

"I thought that-"

"Zip!" Both Sonny and Chad new that Portlyn was hiding something, but Tawni looked like she knew everything like a script.

"Zip? What? Why are you here?" The bubbly brunette suddenly had a charge of attitude.

"By 'zip' I mean... er.. we need to get back to the game because" There was a pause and then Portlyn continued, "because time is-- zipping?!" She sounded confused, like the normal Portlyn that Sonny new of.

"Can I talk to you?" Tawni dragged Sonny's wrist and brough her to the back of the room.

"Yes, same with you Chad." Her voice started out smooth but her face showed no expression of calmness in her body. Even with meditation. She grabbed Chad's arm and painfully pulled him away from anyone was able to her them.

Both girls looked at eachother and nodded.

"Are you planning something or-"

"Sonny!" She frantically shook the confused girl. Why did Portlyn just drag Chad there and Tawn dragged her there? "You've gotta try not to fight with Chad. At all." She over emphasized the last two words. Sonny's eye widened as she looked at the expression on Tawni's face.

"That would be pretty easy. Him being on the other side of the building for-"

"Well,"

"Well?"

"Well, he's playing" She stopped for a moment, because she just realized that somehow her voice was now a scream. "in our lane. Oops, forgot to mention that, right?" Her playfully punched Sonny in the arm ignoring the looks that she was giving her. "So..."

"So?! You've gotta be kidding! Out of all the people in the world, why him?"

"First, there are no more places for the poor guy to play in. Second, well... you'll figure it out. I hope," She said that hopefully Sonny would catch on, but she didn't.

Across the room, Chad was getting the same speech from Portlyn.

"I cannot work with that girl!" He whined like a little child pacing back forth two steps at a time.

"That girl? That girl! Yes, you, can!" She practically screamed at him pausing between each word. "She's the only one I've heard of who can actually close that big hole in your face that they call a mouth!"

"You take that back," He said in a MacKenzie way.

"Just play and 'get'cha game on bro' "

"What?!"

"Go!" Portlyn and Tawni said at the exact same time... again... somehow. The whole building stood quiet for a good minute before everything got back to normal. But what'g going to be so normal.

Tawni and Portlyn both came back with frustrated faces. Chad and Sonny, were. Well, you would probably know.

The lights suddenly went down and UV lights came on. The disco ball was turned on letting glittering sparkes of light dance on the hardwood floors of the alley. All the bowling balls glowed bright colors of all types. The pins even had a small red tape on it that made its neck glow. The lanes looked like strips of purple wood with balls of glowing mass rolling down crashing into a bunch of lines. For now, the night was going on perfect. Just perfect.

* * *

It was finally Sonny's turn. Tawni tried to cheer on her castmate, but found it hard to do. Being not so experienced, until Sonny came along. You could tell that Tawni wasn't that type of person typically.

"Go Sonny,"

Zora was still suspicious about Chad earlier. What did he take? What did he leave? She had to find out, every instinct in her body told her to find out. Or else, she will go crazy. (Like she isn't already crazy.) She had to find out. The curiosity was literally damaging her thinking. Second by second, her mind was chewing at it ever since earlier this day.

As the little girl slipped away from the corner unseen into plain sight to whoever was there, she tried to make it across the carpet unseen. Fail. She sensed evil in the air. Her nose distracted her and led her to the vending machine thingy that gives bowling ball polish and socks.

"Come out! Stupid vending machine!" She stomped twice before turning aroud. Nose to nose with Zora Landcaster (Lancaster?)

"Dakota,"

"Dora," Zora tried to ignore her rude comment. As much as she wanted to re-arrange Dakota's face, some strange strenght withing her kicked in and stopped her before her temper blasted to the moon.

"Why are you here?"

"My daddy rented the place? Naturally, I'd think would have been here."

"Whatever,"

"Where've Chad?" She said in her sweetsy voice.

"Why?" Like Zora didn't know about Dakota's obsession.

"Because,"

"Because..." Sure Zora was smart, but she was many other things.

"Just tell me!" Her voice boomed, but not loud enough for the whole building to hear.

"Why!"

"I'll tell daddy to cancel your show," Zora looked around hoping to find Chad with Sonny.

"I think he's by Portlyn," Before she even got to dash off just a few feet, Dakota snapped out her hand in front of Zora's way.

"Where!" Zora gave out a long, loud sigh and said barely over a whisper. Her anger dripped with every word she said.

"That lane. 37" Her voice was monotone as she pointed back to where Chad was standing, chewing on a churro.

"LEAVE!" Dakota's voice was tense and snapped at Zora before the youngest 'Random' left with a huff.

Her hair bands were coming off loose from running all over the place. Sweat was starting to form on her back. Going to lane 37 ( I think ) It was time to get your spy one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews. They really help me. (Even if I only have like 2 at the moment) So yeah. Okay, I'm still making this up along the way. Gonna be a little... well you know. So, here's the next chapter. #3 Still now much Channy, but the next one will definately have it. I PROMISE.**

* * *

Crash!

"Strrrrrike!" Chad's face stood over the astonished ladies behind him looking at his score which was nearly perfect. The closest to him was Sonny, of course. She had two gutter balls and a few spares, all the rest were strikes. Tawni and Portlyn weren't really bowling, if you don't know what in the world was going on, here's some info.

Tawni or Portlyn would pick a ball. Portlyn would always choose a dark blue ball. Tawni would always choose a neon pink ball. Then, they would throw it in the lane without aim, hit one or two pins and repeat until their turn was over. Chad and Sonny were competing to the best of their abilities.

"So, are you going to let me go now?" Sonny looked at Chad's face which was hardly able to be seen in the dim UV and disco lights.

"Yes," She made her way to the ball return. She picked up the neon yellow eight pound ball. The screen in front of her informed everyone that her turn had just started by showing a CLEAR on it.

She aimed the ball carefully, hopefully not to get another dissapointing gutterball. Her hand went back behind her waist below her chest and swung forward with power. The ball went from the right side looking like the ball will fail the middle.

"It's not gonna make it," Chad teased her as the ball made its way somehow to the center of all the pins. Every single one was hit and fell. The crash of all the pins is always a satisfying sound to a bowler.

"Yes!" Sonny did a little happy dance as Chad glared at her with eyes which were small slits now. The deep intense blue that stayed glued to the happy dancing random gave her a feeling of eyes staring, but she ignored the feeling and kept on dancing until it was Portlyn's turn.

"Yes? You! Move! I need to talk to Chad," Dakota Condor. Why would this girl come to this exact lane. Why? Because, in this exact lane Chad Dylan Cooper was bowling. "I said move! Did you hear me?!"

"Uh oh, here comes a little ball of trouble dancing your way," Tawni said softly to Portlyn as they both giggled to themselves. Sonny looked startled from Dakota screaming at her. Chad was hiding. But who could ever hide such a person who can cause a lot of attention.

"Hi Chad," She said with a goo goo voice. Her eyes didn't ever look away from Chad's but his eyes looked at Sonny who was enjoying every single minute of his torture.

"H-hi Dakota. Wh-what brings you here?" His voice cracked as he looked at the nine year old still staring at him. Sure, he was used to fans going crazy over Chad Dylan Cooper. But, a girl who is a fan and happens to be the daughter of the guy who gives you your job is much harder and more dangerous to deal with. If he did one thing like shove her out of the way to get a drink, he could loose his job and MacKenzie Fall will be done with in a flash.

"Chad! Your turn," Tawni said from the tables behind where Chad and Dakota were standing. The lights were still down and the music was still up. Tawni who was getting a little impatient motioned Portlyn to follow her, leaving Sonny alone at the table looking at their menus.

"BACK OFF!" Dakota said in the faces of Tawni and Portlyn. They just stared for a minute as Chad slowly tried to sneak away, tiptoeing to the ball return. "Chad? I'm not done with you yet." Her voice was suddenly calm again as she pulled him back to where they were. She tugged on his shirt and he knelt so that the two could see eye to eye. Doing so wasn't too comfortable to Chad, but for Dakota, it was heaven.

"Nice talking to you but I have a game to fin-"

"Listen Chad." She gave him a huge smile and calmly explained, "you are going to help me play,"

"So does that mean I have to quit or,-"

"No, that means you are teaching me," She said the last words slowly like he wouldn't have comprehended it if she said it any faster. "T-E-A-C-H-I-"

"Yes, I know how to spell teaching,"

"Good," She clapped her hands. "So you said yes,"

"Yes?" He was confused and frightened at the same time. Looking to the left and right, he saw all the girls at their glass table talking. They were all seated on soft leather couches, legs crossed and mumbling away to themselves. He mouthed the word help to anyone who took notice of him, but the girls were deep in their conversation.

"Okay, I'll do it," His voice went down as Dakota went over to the table full of other girls to explain.

"Listen to me people!" She said, not even half as calm as she was to Chad. "I'm going to play here. You are not. So if you don't mind," She waved her hand in a go away motion and turned around facing Chad. "Okay, the place is empty. Now we can play,"

The other girls moved to the tables on the other side of the building. These didn't have a bowling lane in front of it, instead this place was kind of like the restaurant of the alley. But, the tables were free for anyone who would want to sit there. In the entrance, there were big letters that spelled STARSTRUCK. The sign was made entirely of a shiny bronze and gold metal. Lights behind them showing a red shadow across the board behind the whole thing. More leather black couches were around and in front of the sign. Plants were at the either sides of the sign, each with many red flowers.

"What's Dakota doing with Chad?" Portlyn asked. Most of the things that happens at the studio for Chad, happens at the "So Random" set, not "MacKenzie Falls". Both sides always wondered why. Chad always said that they are less important to his own cast and he always says that he's better to the "Randoms".

"Well, you may know. Or not, that she has a huge obsession over him," Tawni explained as another strike was hit by Chad, who could be seen from where the three ladies were.

"Yeah, well. She was at our cast for like two days after Mr. Condor gave her daughter permission to be on our set," Portlyn replied still looking at Dakota who was not in Chad's arms.

"That little girl is just... something," They all laughed at what Sonny just said. It was just one of those things that you may laugh at, but in the end you have no idea what was so funny.

The three girls kept talking as they looked around the alley. People who seemed to be geniuses and people who seemed more stupid than cork were all in different levels of excellence in bowling. That was how they kept themselves amused. For Dakota, that lane is not big enough for the five of them.

Even if neither Sonny, Tawni, nor Portlyn was at lane thirty-seven, another spy was there. Zora. She was hiding behind the couches not making a single move or sound. People who did notice her didn't say a word because either Dakota had did something to them, or she was going to.

Chad was under Dakota's control. If he wanted to keep his job, that was his only choice. If he didn't, the end of MacKenzie Falls would've been very soon. The clock on his left wrist ticked and tocked until it was almost eight o'clock. They had almost finish two and a half games. Chad was getting pretty tired, while Dakota was still wanting more and more.

"Hey Dakota, I need to go to the little actors room if you don't mind.... so-"

"Wait, I hear daddy calling. Gotta go!"

"I though she would never leave." Chad sighed with relief as the little random who was now almost literally sitting in the couch unnoticed was almost squished by the star of Americas top teen drama.

"Ahh! Don't kill me!" Zora screeched loud enough for Chad to hear.

"Ahh! Little random. What are you doing here?"

"Spying on... evil!"

"Is that why she left?"

"No,"

"Then why did she leave?"

"What! You wanted her to come back? I was almost going to puke if I heard her say your name again,"

"Ah, never mind. Do you know where Sonny is?" This brought curiosity to the small mind of the genius, who still knew everything.

"I'll tell you if you answer my question," Chad though hard about the answer, but to find out where Sonny was, was worth it.

"Fine, hit me,"

She punched him in the arm before the tween drama actor responded.

"What in the freakin' world did you do that for!"

"You told me to hit you," Suddenly, three pairs of feet walked towards the lane.

"Hey Zora, what are you doing here?" Sonny's voice said out of no where.

"Trying to get rid of evil,"

"Well, I don't see 'evil' anywhere near here. For now," Tawni said. Portlyn who was looking at the nervous silent Chad who was still sitting at the couch she was previously sitting at.

"She's gone, my work here is done," She said in a annoucers voice before dashing away so quickly that no one noticed that she just ducked behind the couch. She stood up in plain sight of everyone and whispered to Chad as quickly as possible.

"You still have to tell me. I know everything,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I probably don't own, which includes SWAC. If you wanna know what is a Merry Christmas photo, PM me. Sorry about the lame chapter, writers block. Help. Thank you. ;) Plus, this week was the end of the semester, which makes all the teachers pile up all our tests. **

* * *

"Weird kid,"

Chad looked up at the bowling alley in front of him. He was exhausted by Dakota. No matter what, she would be the only little girl who could and would ever boss Chad Dylan Cooper around to her pleasure. One thing that she can't do, is take Chad Dylan Cooper's pride away. At least that's what Chad thought. As he sunk, tired from "babysitting" Dakota, looked around the place. The lights were still low, but still everyone's energy was up. As he lay exhausted, he looked around to find the three girls come back to where they were originally.

"What's up with Zora?" Tawni asked Chad as she neared his body on the couch.

"Nothing much. Is she always this weird?"

"Well, you know Zora. Well... you don't really know her but um yeah... you know what I mean," Chad nodded to Tawni's confusing answer and looked back staring at nothing but a slippery wooden bowling lane, shaded blue from the reflection of the lights.

They all felt the awkward silence amongst themselves. All of them shifted uncomfortably looking around to random places every once in a while.

"Um. I'm gonna go and see what the Gladiators are doing," Portlyn said out of the blue. She's been hanging out with their cast and has become quiet acquainted with them.

"Can I tag along?" Tawni asked looking expectantly at Portlyn who was getting out of her seat straightening out her navy blue short skirt.

"Sure," Both girls headed over to the tables where the Gladiator cast sat. They fit themselves comfortably getting into deep conversation with the other group of people, leaving Chad and Sonny alone at lane thirty seven.

"Um, wanna go grab a bite or something," The silence was killing Chad, so he had to say something.

"Uh, sure? I guess." They both strolled down the hall slowly but carefully not to knock anyone over. Sonny had the tendency to do that when she was nervous. That was no exception to now. Her heart was beating so hard, she felt as if it would jump up to her throat. Her hands were clammy inside of her jeans neatly tucked into her uggs. Chad's reaction was no different than Sonny's. He felt limp and lightheaded to know that Sonny Monroe was right by her without screaming at him, accusing him to be a jerk.

When they got to the small snack bar, they both ordered what they wanted and ordered it to be served at their lane. Chad ordered for some nachos with jalapeno and a small water. Sonny ordered a soup in a bread bowl with water. They both walked back to their lane, awkwardly.

"So,"

"So,"

"So, why are you at our lane?"

"Who said it was your lane, Chad Dylan Cooper can get whatever he wants,"

"Uh huh,"

"What do you mean by uh huh," The explanation to Sonny's words were as casual as the way she would have said it to a close friend.

"By uh huh, I mean sure," The sarcasm in her words came out faster than a bullet, but as soft as a whisper. Nothing made sense to both of them, knowing that Chad would be driving Sonny home slipped out of his mind.

"Okay... Sonny,"

"Chad?" They somehow said at the same time.

"You go first," Sonny persuaded Chad to somehow speak before her.

"Well," He stood for a moment looking at his feet, shuffling back and forth in his spot. "I, well. Found it,"

At first, Sonny had no idea what in the world was Chad talking about. She thought hard at what he said, unable to analyze it when looked at him dumbfounded. Zora passed by, looking at the two. She stopped right behind Chad, where Sonny could see her.

"Chad! You still have to tell," Chad turned around with his hands in a karate chop style and looked at the little random.

"What is she talking about?" Chad turned a bright red. Even in the dark, Sonny could spot anything that did, even in the dark. She silently held her breath with content knowing that he was trying to either hide something from her or was about to tell her something.

"I have no idea,"

They both were still having the awkward feeling, annoying like a bee that just won't leave them alone.

"So, you two want to play... again?" Tawni asked them as they neared the table.

"Um... I'm good. I guess, but a game would be nice." Sonny responded looking around for a clock.

"Okay, but we only have fifteen minutes, are you sure?"

"Well, now that you mention it. Maybe some other time. Let's take pictures!" As they said, so random.

"Okay,"

After that, Sonny took out her small sleek red camera. She put the settings on night and started clicking all over the place taking candids of everyone. They all happily posed, knowing that the night was almost over. Bunny ears, funny faces, serious, and Merry Christmas photos are taken. The last person to take a picture with her was of course Chad. Everyone gladly accepted her offer, except for Chad. Why? Well, because she didn't ask him yet. After getting a picture with Marshall, she went over back to where she saw Chad with the MacKenzie Falls cast laughing at their seats. She had already had a picture with everyone else, including the MacKenzie Falls cast, and still except Chad.

"You're left. Wanna picture?" She asked Chad right in front of his cast, but they didn't mock, tease, or laugh, because it was their night. It was everyone's night.

Chad gladly stood up and put his arm around Sonny. His mind was going everywhere, but nothing but the usual was seen for him. Sonny also was shocked, in a good way. She tried to hold it as much as she could, which was a challange. She didn't hold it in, instead she gave a big smile and snapped the picture. The flash blinded them for a few seconds until they could see, especially Sonny, for she had took so many pictures. She also took pictures of people bowling, talking, and just having a good time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I left the ending of the other chapter kinda lame. So, I want to try to spice it up this chapter. (In a good and appropriate way) So here's chapter five. :) Wanna know what a JIC factor is. Well, guess and PM me. **

**

* * *

**

After taking at least two hundred pictures of the night, Sonny put away her worn camera in her black purse she brought along. She got up to her turn again. She picked up the yellow neon nine pound ball this time, aiming it carefully. The first try, she sit five of the pins. As she walked with a determined face back to the ball return, she picked up another neon yellow ball. After what seemed like hours, the ball hit the last three pins, which of course got here a spare.

"Nice job Monroe,"

"You haven't been doing bad yourself," She flipped her hair the opposite way as she walked back to her spot on the couches.

"Chad, you're up," Tawni tried to say between texts she and Portlyn were giving out. They would giggle every seven or so seconds. The night has been good for them. Gladiators were checking them out, they have good food even in Tawni's view, and everyone was relaxing.

Chad slowly walked up to the ball return and picked up a random ball that would fit his fingers. After the CLEAR sign went up on the screen, he rolled the ball. Gutter. His face looked slightly stressed when he came back to get another ball.

"May I have your attention, we are going to be leaving in ten minutes. Please do not leave any of your belongings." A man with a tired voice screeched into the microphone that allowed everyone in the whole building hear him. After that, the lights finally came on blinding everyone for a few seconds. The glowing stars on the walls faded and the disco and party lights were turned off. The place now looked as dull as it did before. The wooden lanes were now its pale pine color and the barriers for the food bars were a deep yellow like the sun. All the neon balls were looking like giant marbles instead of glowing masses of mysterious swirls that were rolling down the long lanes.

"Wow, it has been a good night." Sonny said stretching her arms up. She looked to the left and right, finding that almost everyone has cleared up their stuff. She gathered her jacket and purse and put all her belongings and stuffed them inside her pockets. She looked inside her purse to make sure everything was there. She found almost everything as it was originally three hours ago. Some extra lip gloss, a tampon (JIC factor), and skin concealer. The cell phone in her pocket hasn't been used all night so that wasn't lost either. Then, she realized something new. Something that wasn't originally there. A note was found. Sonny Monroe found a slip of aqua green paper the size of a playing card between her gloss and extra money inside a hidden pocket under the zipper. She read it.

_What is life for? Is it to waste in a land full of fakes. Why do we wake up each morning? Just to live under the ways of mankind? Can there ever be a new in the old. Or is it destined to be like that forever? How many days have you thought of this? Is it ment to be. Can we ever figure. I guess not. Pressures of life makes us another person. Unchanging since the beginning of time. Only the one you truly love can understand. If you have, pass this on to another person who you care about. _

The handwriting was barely half way legible but good enough to let out a strong message. She thought hard and decided to put it away before suspicion grew in the middle of the jumble and confused studio.

"What'cha looking at?" A perky eleven year old popped up behind Sonny totally scaring everything out of her.

"Um, it's just my... receipt that I... got.. er... when I w-was eating my hot dog."

"Don't lie to me," Zora said calmly in a mysterious way and then ran back into the crowd that was currently exiting the building. Zora looked back at Sonny, peering with stalker eyes.

"Okaaay," Sonny went back to the attention of her purse.

"You ready to go?" Chad asked from behind her, catching her off guard for the second consecutive time in a row. She almost dropped her purse but hung tight at his words. His lips speaking to her. Him in general.

"Um, sure." They both walked out the glass doors with red frames that started the whole thing. They both walked across the newly paved sidewalk that bordered the building down to the black paved lot. The feet of everyone were still adjusting to the feeling of their normal shoes rather than the red, black, and brown leather bowling shoes they've been wearing for the past three hours.

When they neared the car, Chad got out his car keys out of his pockets. He had about five keys on the chain. The key chain itself was a piece of art. If you consider one of those key chains that looked like a California license plate with his name on it. There was also a deep blue flashlight hanging off the side, but that seemed to be ignored.

As he clicked the button that unlocked his car, Sonny happened to look up at the sky. It was full of twinkling specks called stars, all scattered everywhere, covering every square inch of the sky. Could heaven make anything more beautiful? Apparently. Somehow, the stars let Sonny to thinking of another star. Chad Dylan Cooper. Like the stars, his eyes were twinkling. Stunning.

"Are you coming?" Chad interrupted her deep thoughts. Ever since she pointed her face up, it hypnotized her and left her in a daze that caused everything in the world to fade away from her eyes. "Hello? Sonny?"

"Oh, sorry." She got sidetracked again and pointed out to a constellation. "Hey look! It's the drinking gourd." As walked slowly to the white convertible, her head still pointed straight up to the sky. She sat down on the leather black seat next to the driver's.

Her daze caused Chad to become curious. What would cause a little girl to keep her head in such an uncomfortable position for such a long time? His head jerked up to the display of hanging blue and white jewels, a masterpiece. Even to the most civilized eyes. The most blue pair of civilized eyes.

"Ready to go?" Chad wished he didn't have to say those words. He wanted to be like that for longer. With Sonny at her side, gaping at the sky and its natural beauty. Sonny was a natural beauty, and that was all Chad could ask for.

"Okay," The drive was as silent as it was the first time.

"Hey, can I talk?"

"What do you mean by 'talk' " Chad looked at her for a few seconds before moving those deep blue eyes back to the dark strip of road.

"By talk, I mean it's too quiet,"

"Then turn the music on,"

"With that said, how about we talk and turn the music on?"

"Agreed,"

"The radio was turned onto a soft rock oldies station that suited them both just perfectly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," He replied after going past the last stoplight that would eventually lead to the freeway.

"Did you leave me anything in my purse?"

"Not that I remember of, so no." His answer was straight forward and truthful. He had no suspicion in his voice. Or guilt in his eyes. Those things were too easy for Sonny to distinguish from his usual confident and so saying "hot" look. Those things, she could identify almost automatically.

"Okay," She let her thoughts wander for a little more and relaxed to the mix of the softly humming engine, wind, and the music that was almost drowned out by all these other noises.

"Let me ask you something,"

"Sure,"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Well, I have an older brother. By older, I mean about 13 years older than me. Yeah, but he used to visit us almost every holiday. Our family is really close," She responded not realizing what information she had just given to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Really, never knew,"

"I figured. If you did know, you wouldn't have asked." He looked at her again from the corner of his right eye. Something about this girl was like no other he knew of in Hollywood. How in the world would a girl like this one from Wisconsin end up here in the middle of Sunny California?

"My turn," He then realized that he had started a friendly game of Q&A.

"What else do you do instead of acting?"

"Do I really have to answer that question?" His eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes were filled with a hint of fear. His voice quivered just a tad. Those are things that Sonny would never miss.

"Yes. I answered your question, now you have to do the same to me."

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good, now get answering."

"Um. Let's see. Other than acting... I play" He didn't finish off his sentence leaving Sonny in a mix of curiosity and anger towards Chad.

"You play what?!" Her voice was demanding, alarming, almost scary.

"I play g-guitar." Her mood all of the sudden melted and calmed as the red in her face smoothed out to her normal tone.

"You do,"

"If I didn't, do you think I would've told you that?"

"Good point," Chad didn't notice that Sonny wasn't responding to him the way she was before. She was silent for a while deep in her thoughts. She knew things, he knew things. But that doesn't mean they know anything about each other. Yet they do. Confusing, right?

"Okay, let me ask you the same question," Chad said while exiting the freeway and coming to a slow stop at the traffic light at the end of the exit.

"Well, I also play."

"Play? You can play what?"

"I play. Guitar,"

"Guitar?"

"Yes, guitar. I keep one in my dressing room."

"Since when?"

"Not answering that," She replied with a huge grin looking out the window trying to avoid contact with Chad.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's only one question at at time,"

"Fine, only because you look pretty tonight I'll go with it," Sonny's eyes widened at what Chad had just said. He just complemented her in a weird yet good way. Is that possible for such a self conceited jerk face?

"My turn,"

"Nope, we're already here," She was disappointedat the fact that they were already at her apartment. She looked at him studying his face for a few seconds. Without a warning, she gave a big and hearty laugh taking in all the cool midnight air surrounding them. Them smiled at Chad, who was totally confused.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She said in a tone that wasn't mad, or happy. It was in between, but in a good way.

"For tonight, yes."

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Okay, stop. I need to give you this first. You can do whatever you want to do with it but don't throw it away in front of me. Okay?"

He looked at her curiously as she dug into her purse. After scrambling for a few seconds, Sonny managed to pull out the piece of paper that she was mysteriously given earlier.

"What's that,"

"You'll see," She handed the card to him and opened the door. Before she got halfway to getting out of the car, a gentleman came up and walked her into the building.

"Chad, you don't have to walk me back,"

"What if I want to."

"Well..."

"I'll take that as a yes," They both walked back. Chad's hands were in his pockets and his eyes were on Sonny. Sonny was having trouble even thinking with Chad this close to her. She didn't know what to do except try to ignore it. If it was possible. As they both reached for the door at the same time, their hands collided, if you want to say it that way. He didn't move after about five seconds, which almost killed Sonny at the spot. The warm feeling of his hand wouldn't come off her hand. At the same time she was happy yet frustrated. Frustrated because she promised herself that she would never fall in love with a jerk. Especially if that jerk is Chad Dylan Cooper. Life rule #596 "Never fall in love with the enemy,"

Chad was still wondering how Sonny can always get what she wants. Is it the way she talks? Mimicry as clever as a snake? Or is it just him? Willing to tell her anything without even noticing to what information that he gave her. Those thoughts haunted Chad once in a while, but most of the time it just left him in a sense of wonder. He always felt that she was no human. Everyone... no rephrase that, every girl he's met has never been like this one. Mysterious, pretty, but sweet. That is a treasure in California, something you don't happen to find on the streets everyday. He smiled to himself thinking of the way she reacted whenever he said something out of character. He was never too busy to be with Sonny. But he had to act like it sometimes, which hurts him sometimes.

Then he remembered the note that was given to him not even five minutes ago. Time flies. He opened up the aqua green note and read it over.

_What is life for? Is it to waste in a land full of fakes. Why do we wake up each morning? Just to live under the ways of mankind? Can there ever be a new in the old. Or is it destined to be like that forever? How many days have you thought of this? Is it ment to be. Can we ever figure. I guess not. Pressures of life makes us another person. Unchanging since the beginning of time. Only the one you truly love can understand. If you have, pass this on to another person who you care about. _

"What am I going to do with this?"


	6. Chapter 6

**This is somehow dedicated to a reviewer who of course reviewed the most. ;) I really appreciate everyone who reviews. It helps me to write and update more quickly. So you know... I ran out of ideas. (shocker) so I still need anyone's help. I really don't care who. I think I let anonymous reviewers review. If I didn't email me. If you know the song that Chad hears in the car, good for you. So the 1st reviewer who tells me the name of the song and which band wrote it will be in the next chapter. If you want to, throw in your name or a name you want to see in the next chapter. Just saying, it is one of the most obvious songs. So, here is chapter 6. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is sold in stores, or anything on TV. Yes I don't really have a life. LOL**

* * *

Chad stood by his car trying to make sure he read it right in such a dim setting. When he was younger, he wore glasses until he was about seven. Then, he used contacts to somehow fulfill his directors "image" for him.

"Sonny!" He yelled out, but it was too late. She was already inside of her house still laughing at all the memories created at the alley. He folded the note in half and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked back at the apartment entrance and walked back to his car, still confused.

_Why would she give this to me?_

He put the key in the hole and turned it. As the engine turned on, so did the whole car. The radio was still in a soft chatter at the same station that it was on when Sonny was there. He didn't feel like adjusting it so it was left like that the whole way home. Left and right, Hollywood was still pretty much awake. Even if it was almost midnight. At times like these, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't feel like wearing shades. So his eyes were fully exposed to the swallowing darkness that was broken once in a while by a dim street light that popped out every few meters or so. As he got back on the freeway, a song came on that he was very familiar with. It was one of the songs that he had heard at the alley, a song he had herd around the town, a song that he use to compare life to. Things like singing along to the radio was something that even nature cannot stop sometimes. And that my friend is a good thing.

_I'm on a sentimental journey  
_

_Into sight and sound_

_Of no return and no looking back or down  
_

_A consciences objector to the  
_

_War that's in my mind_

_While leaving in the lurch and I'm  
_

_Taking back what's mine_

__

I'm on a mission

In the destination unknown

An expedition

In the desolation road

Where I'm a...

_Castaway, going at it alone  
_

_Castaway, now I'm on my own  
_

_Castaway, going at it alone  
_

_Castaway, now I'm on my own  
_

_Lost and found, trouble bound  
_

_Castaway_

He thought of the next verse, which didn't make sense to him, but that's okay. As the song came to an end, he exited the freeway. As he got closer to his community, his mind wandered back to the note. Giving it to his mom would be a little weird. He didn't know if he was allowed to give it back to Sonny, but to ask her would be weird. When he drove into his garage, he turned the engine off and went out with the note in hand. Maybe giving it back to Sonny wouldn't be a bad thing. Maybe it is something that should happen. But why did she pick him. Chad Dylan Cooper, a name that drove Sonny Monroe crazy. But not necessarily in a good way.

He took off his shoes and stepped on the wooden floors of the kitchen. The lights automatically turned on when he went further into the kitchen, nearing the island in the middle. He looked in the fridge to see if a midnight snack can snatch away at the thoughts that were pounding on his mind. All he saw was some milk, eggs, fruit, and juice. He sighed as he grabbed a banana and a cup of milk. He warmed the milk in the chrome microwave for thirty seconds. After doing that, he slipped on some black slippers, and carried his milk and banana upstairs to his master bedroom. The lights turned on as he walked through the hall. Pictures of his family covered the walls. Both recent and ancient pictures of himself were in the middle of the group family pictures. Yes, he was a family boy. He has always been close to his family, but they lived in another house about ten minutes away from his by car. As he set down the milk and banana down on a glass table by a wall on the hall, he looked at himself.

Chad Dylan Cooper. Something that no one wanted to mess with, but something everyone wanted. Almost everyone. Sonny Monroe. A small town girl with a big town dream. Chad looked at the pictures, smiled to himself every time a picture brought up a good memory, and continued to look around for more. After doing this for a good amount of time, he picked up the milk and banana and headed to his room. It was painted the color of his eyes. A deep welcoming blue. Wooden furniture, still its natural color, was around the room in an orderly way. All his things were organized. Everything in his room was personal. It was a place where he can be himself, which is something he doesn't do too often. His guitars, one electric and one acoustic, were in one corner of the room by his bed. There was a bathroom that was all the way down to the right from the door. A walk in closet was the first door from the entrance of the room. The wooden fan on the roof of his room spun wildly when her turned it on. He slipped on a comfy pair of slippers while walking in and breathed in the deep aroma of lavender oil.

He turned on the TV hoping to find something really boring to watch, but failed. Without noticing, he landed on a gossip show.

"We've heard that hottie Chad Dylan Cooper from MacKenzie Fall's has been acting weird lately. From reports on tween weekly, he's been taking the long way to his studio, he's been holding something in his wallet and looking at it for quiet sometime. And this thing isn't a mirror. Can he be having a new girl in her arms? We'll find out. Here is Santiago Heraldo with more info."

He ate the banana and milk then set the plate and cup on the table with his lamp on it. Chad didn't want to hear what was going on. His boredom took over and he fell fast asleep, with the TV on mute. His mind held a peaceful slumber, his hand held an unsuspecting note.

* * *

_Back to Sonny's apartment, right after Chad dropped her home._

Sonny came home to an empty house. She looked everywhere and signs showed that her mom had not come home yet. A late night shower was just what she needed after being at a stuffy bowling alley for three hours, so that's exactly what she did. After that, her refreshed mind and wet hair sat on her bed. Her hair was wrapped in a towel. Her mind filled with thoughts, racing through her mind like lightning.

Did I do the right thing?

Does he think I'm a freak?

What will he think?

Will he keep the chain going?

Those things haunted her as she opened a magazine that was on her bed stool and skimmed through the endless shiny pages. Recent fashions, quizzes, interviews, celebrity signed contests, and whatever else that fills those teen magazines were flashed on her face. Her cast popped out from the middle of nowhere all the time. Her cast may be found in an ice cream shop three blocks away from the studio.

As the party's toll taken over, she fell asleep with the magazine on her face.

* * *

Later that night, Connie found her daughter on her bed with the lights on and a magazine in her face. As she cleaned up her daughters bed, she also removed the magazine. All the lights went out as she smiled at her daughter who was now under purple covers. Her face was tired in a satisfied way as her rest revived her mind and body for the next day.

_"Chad, what do you mean."_

_"What I mean is-"_

_"You don't have to say anymore."_

_ Sonny smiled at the teen heartthrob who was sitting on a wall with the beach to the left of her. The waves crashed from the blazing sea. The fire in the sky, shades of blue, purple, pink and orange splattered across the sky like a water color painting brought out the features of him like heaven. The summer breeze made his hair fly around his head. The sun was a ball of fury, putting to rest causing everything to glow in the California winds. The scenery was almost as beautiful as..._

_"So, what do you think?" Chad spoke up._

_"I dunno,"_

_"But, you do know."_

_"I do?" _

_"Really Sonny, you really do."_

_"How would you know,"_

_"If you want me to stop, say the word," _

_Chad suddenly leaned closer. She had no control of herself but to mimic him. As her eyes opened for one second, she saw Chad with his eyes closed and his lips. Perfect, kissable. To get lost once in a while is something fun to do. Which is something she would take the risk of right now. As fireworks exploded in her mind, she felt something bugging her feet. As she tried to kick it off, but then Chad disappeared. Instead, it was replaced with a total silence. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear anything. It felt like a dream. Why? Because it was a dream. _

"Ah where am I," A soft groan escaped out of Sonny, who was still in her state of sleep. It was almost 9:00 o'clock. Her mother, who was already awake, peeked into a small crack in the doorway to see if her daughter was up yet. Apparently, she was still fast asleep. "I think I'll take an extra large with a side of carrots," Sonny's mom tip toed to her daughter's bedside and listened to her soft, even, breathing.

"What in the world is she dreaming about?" Connie looked at her daughter as she spoke nonsense words about everything.

"No, I think I don't like him," Sonny's voice a soft murmur, but clear enough to get her mom's attention. "Maybe, but he's just potatoes,"

"What?"

"I said potatoes," Connie was surprised that her daughter actually answered her.

"What is a potato sweetie?"

"It's a vegetable," Connie laughed as she amused herself by asking Sonny more questions.

"Who is 'he'?"

"He is another name for a boy,"

"Okay then, who is that boy?"

"Potatoes,"

"Oh, I give up."

"But Tawni said that giving up is for her,"

"What?" Connie wasn't interested in her daughter's nonsense talking and tiptoed back to the door.

After that, Sonny was silent again and Connie left the room, softly closing the door behind her.

Sonny woke up to the smell of pancakes, blueberry pancakes to be exact. As he nose picked up the scent, causing her dreams to change again.

_"So, potatoes or carrots,"_

_"How about blueberry pancakes?"_

_"It's already dinner Chad. Why would you want blueberry pancakes?"_

_"Because Chad Dylan Cooper can have breakfast foods for dinner if he wants to."_

_She looked at him with a confusing and curious look and just shook her head slightly and turned around picking up a plate of cold cuts._

_

* * *

  
_

Sonny's eyes automatically opened all of the sudden. Her conscious state came back as the smell of pancakes fill the house. As she walked to the kitchen, finding her mother with two plate fulls of pancakes, she looked around to see what else is in the kitchen. It was a typical weekend morning. That is a tradition that the Monroe family held ever since Sonny was a little girl. On certain weekends, the family would make blueberry pancakes for breakfast. This memory always brought a smile to Sonny's face. But once in a while, her mother would be too busy to come home, or would be too tired from working long hours in the night. So, Sonny would make the pancakes.

"Good morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Dreamer," Sonny looked at her mom who was at the sink, scrubbing a pan.

"What do you mean by dreamer,"

"Potatoes? Sonny, what in the world did you go to last night?"

"The studio party. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, sweetie. But how did you get to potatoes?" Sonny had no idea what was her mother talking about.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember potatoes at the party."

"Never mind. But here's something, can you wash the dishes after you finish eating. I want to get more rest before I go to my next trip."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the San Bernardino area to pick up a few things,"

"Okay, when?"

"Tomorrow night. My boss is pushing us a little harder because he had to lay off a few people last month."

"I know, the economy sucks right now." Sonny looked at the food placed in front of her, put some syrup and a dab of whipped cream then she dug into the plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her.

As Sonny finished the last of her blueberry pancakes, she picked up all the dishes and started to hand wash all of them. What was unique about her family is that the old house didn't have a dish washer. So that made both Sonny and her mom accustomed to hand washing all the dishes. Plus, there was only two of them that live in that house, so there isn't much to wash anyways.

"Sweetie, do you have anything planned for today?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to take out the car today."

"Maybe later, right now I'm going to be on the computer."

"Okay," Connie said to her daughter. "But be careful," Her voice was more stern but as kind as usual. After that, Mrs. Monroe walked back to her bedroom to catch more Z's.

That was her morning. Calm. laid back, and a well deserved break for the Random.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all of you who have either put me on favorites, reviewed, or put me on their alerts. These are not in order but if I miss you, please inform me. :)**

**WinglesslyWinged, ameliaad, watermoon12, jessgold94, CinnamonSweet11, raybanlove, Dawulf, Girltech101, Iworkintheattic, J0929L, UnerUrSkin,Demi#1fan1017. So, this is chapter 7, so far no one has got the name of the song from the last chapter right... so I'll hold the name for chapter 8. :) Keep on guessing! I'm trying my best to get to Channy parts. I'm like out of ideas, so. yeah.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Chad woke up with the note on the tan rug under his bed.

"How in the world did that get there?" He said and went out his bedroom door. No one was here today for cleaning service so his house would be empty all day. His hands held to the wooden rails on the left side of the walls until he got to the bottom. His eyes met with the sunlight, penetrating through the southeast windows of his home. He got out eggs, flour, vanilla, milk, and banana's out to cook breakfast. What he would usually cook himself is two pancakes and oatmeal. The thing about the pancakes is that they have to be made from scratch. Cheap pancake batter doesn't work for Chad Dylan Cooper.

His phone started ringing after he had just finished mixing some water with the flour and eggs. He picked it up with his one hand that wasn't covered in food.

"Yello?"

"Good morning, Sweetie,"

"Good morning mom,"

"Can you take care of Esther for the day please? I need to run some errands and your dad is out of town." Esther was Chad's little sister who was about nine years old.

"From what time to what time," Chad said with a calm voice. Sometimes, his mother would ask him to do things like this on empty weekends.

"From noon to one thirty,"

"I can do that,"

"Thank you sweetie. Do you want me to drop her off or do you want to pick her up. Your choice."

"I'll drive over. Don't sweat on it mom."

"Okay, but make sure to be here in two hours okay?" Chad could see the time and it was only ten thirty.

"Okay mom,"

"I have to go, I think something in the kitchen exploded." Chad heard her mom say those words and hung up. The butter on the pan was completely melted and the batter in the bowl was as smooth as velvet. He poured round circles, about the size of a CD. Every time the pancake would start bubbling, he would turn it to find a golden brown disc that was almost ready to eat. Once the pancakes were finished, he opened a banana and put some instant oatmeal in the microwave. One minute thirty seconds passed and his oatmeal was steamy with golden brown down the middle. Adding milk to that was the last step for a nice breakfast. His stomach growled at the sight of the food and his nose followed the scent of pancakes and oatmeal in the morning.

When the cup of milk was gone, the oats were history, and his pancakes were nothing but an extra drop of syrup on his plate, he put the dishes in the sink and headed upstairs. It was almost eleven o'clock so he had about an hour to get ready.

His sister was someone who could be called spoiled in a way. She usually got what she wanted when she wanted it, but she can also be a sweet person. She was about nine years old and loved to read. If you didn't know her, you wouldn't ever guess that she was Chad's sister. Esther Angelica Cooper.

At about 11:45, Chad got out of his house into the garage and drove over to his family's home.

"Hey Esther," He greeted his little sister at the door.

"Hi Chad!" She loved her brother for many different reasons. Including this one, he was always the one she looked up to for advice and would usually get some. She hugged her brother who was wearing dark blue jeans and a brown shirt with some patterns on the bottom seams.

"Chad, just take care of her. Okay?"

"When was the last time she was in trouble with me?"

"Just go," Mrs. Cooper said with a smile and motioned them to go.

"Hey Chad, I got an A+ in my last spelling test. It was so hard. We had to spell words like conifer and encyclopedia!" He smiled at her little sister who was sitting behind him, entertained by a game she was playing. She was holding her iPhone drawing a castle in DoodleBuddy.

"Good for you, what did your teacher say?" He said in an enthusiastic tone.

"She said I did very well." She bloated and put an important face before going back to drawing.

"How is Jason?" Her face turned red as she pretended not to hear him. "Esther," Chad said in a mocking tone, "How is Jason?"

"Who's Jason?" She said without stuttering or giving any obvious clues, but Chad knew everything.

"Jason, they guy who came over for a 'play date' last week. The guy who is written on your papers-"

"Hey! You were looking at my papers!"

"Ha. Got you,"

"Well, who's Sonny," Now it was Chad's turn to fight back.

"Sonny Monroe? Pshaw, she's just a girl. Who works at the studio. Yes." He paused between each phrase, becoming more and more louder each time.

"The girl on 'So Random'. Yes, she is so awesome. I want to meet her. Do you think we can do that?"

"You, Esther Angelica Cooper, wants to meet Alison 'Sonny' Monroe?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because, she is talented. And I want to be like her," Chad looked at her sister, who wasn't kidding. She would watch "So Random" every Wednesday night faithfully. Chad knew this, and sometimes would come by her on the couch and watch along. Esther noticed something, Chad would always look weird when there was a close-up on Sonny. He would have this smiley face that wasn't freakishly big but wasn't too shy. She noticed things like that about her brother.

"Okay,"

"So, can you call her?"

"I'm driving. Don't you know that you cannot talk on the phone while driving?" He was getting frustrated with the little girl. She was acting like none of it mattered, but now her life hung on it.

"Ooh ooh, I want to eat there!" She yelped when they passed a Coco's that was almost hidden by the bushes.

"Okay,"

So he turned to the entrance and parked by the trees in the back of the building. When her sister got out of the car, she turned off the application and put the phone in her pocket. She walked behind Chad and followed him into the restaurant.

"Hi, my name is Joy and I will be your server today. Would you like anything to drink this morning?" She asked looking at some papers in her book.

"I would just have a water," Chad spoke up, looking at the menus for brunch.

"I'll have a milk please," Esther said after reading the choices.

"Your order will be here soon," Joy replied and left still writing in her small pad of paper.

"So, Esther. Did mom get you a new phone?" He asked as she turned the phone back on and opened the application for black and white photos.

"Yeah, it's a 16 GB." She said, pointing to the back of the phone, which was bare with no covers.

They both heard the doors of the restaurant open again. The place was mainly quiet. Since it was hidden from most of the road, it was a nice place to get away from life. There was an old couple sitting in the booth in front of them. On the right, there was an empty table for one or two people. In the other room, there was a small party. A young family of 4 was sitting three booths away. It was a small place that can be easily missed if you didn't look close enough. The only reason Esther knew about the place is because that is where her mom takes her on some evenings.

"Right this way," Both Chad and Esther heard the server who was leading another customer to the table for one right beside them.

"OMG! It's Sonny Monroe!" Esther screamed out, immediately recognizing the face that was seated in the table to the right of her. Sonny looked at the little girl and her table, what she almost missed was Chad, who was staring at her wide eyed.

"And what's your name," Sonny greeted her fan with a bright smile.

"I-I'm E-e-esther. Can you sign this please?" She took out her iPhone and handed it to Sonny.

"No problem, but I don't have a white marker. Black won't show up on this," Sonny looked around, and before she knew it her fan disappeared. "Um, Esther. Are you still here?"

"Yeah!" She heard from a table that was right beside her.

"Chad, where's the silver sharpie!" She yelled as she reached into his pockets.

"Oh, my, gosh." Sonny said softly as she noticed Chad for the first time. "Um Chad, who's this?"

"This is my little sister, Esther."

"Yeah," Sonny said in a dazed voice staring at the two. They were totally related, resemblance showed clearly at the two. Then, suddenly, Chad took out a silver paint Sharpie and handed it to his sister.

"Here, use this." Esther said giggling.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to sign the phone?" Sonny was unsure about signing someone's phone.

"Don't worry, if she ruins it, Mom will surely replace it faster than you can say 'sign this!' " Chad imitated Esther at the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, can you sign it?" Sonny took the marker and signed the phone:

_Esther, chase your dreams.-Sonny Monroe_

Sonny wrote it in neat cursive and gave the phone and marker back to Esther.

"Thank you, Sonny."

"Thank you for being supportive. Unlike other people!" Sonny screamed the last part causing the attention of the whole restaurant, and the atttention of Chad.

"Yes, thank you Sonny," Chad said from the back and glared at Sonny.

"So, what brings you here?" Sonny asked Chad.

"Well, as you can see. I'm with my little sis here. I have to stay with her for the day... Well, at least till one."

"Yeah, he's like the best! And he watches ''So Random'' with me all the time. And he plays basketball on the weekends were-"

"Up up up." Chad gave Esther a death glare before giving his attention back to Sonny. "Sorry, she likes to talk."

"It's okay. She seems like a sweet girl,"

"Sorry to disturb you, but may I take your orders?" The waitress came between the two tables.

"I would like the crab cake,"

"And I'm taking the breaded chicken strips with a side of mashed potatoes," She looked at Chad, whispered something in his ears, and turned back to the waitress. "Can I get an extra side of mashed potatoes?"

"Sure thing," Joy smiled and scribbled something down on the paper she was writing on. "And I'm also taking your order too, sweetie." Joy said to Sonny turning around.

"I'll just have the Prime Rib, medium rare."

"Would you want everything with the baked potato?"

"Can I replace it to a mashed potato?"

"Yes you can."

"Okay thank you."

"So," Chad said turning from his seat facing Sonny. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to eat lunch."

"Yes,"

"With me,"

"Yeah." She paused and looked at Chad and just realized at what she said. "No! No, no, no."

"Yes is taken."

"Can Sonny sit with us?" Esther piped up.

"Um."

"I don't mind at all Chad." She was talking slowly as if she was talking to a three year old.

Immediately after Sonny said that, Esther got out of her seat and dragged her into the seat in front of her. Which happens to be right beside Chad. Both felt awkward in the tiny booth. Esther was still smiling but she was again still completely focused on her phone.

"So, are you going to stay this quiet this whole time?" Chad asked, he wasn't too comfortable with the silence between the two.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't care,"

With Esther around, they had to keep their talking to a limit.

"Maybe I'll just look at my mail," He went through his pockets and found the note that was still on the bottom. He almost completely forgot about that small blue green note. He ignored the thought that Sonny cared for him. Give this to someone you care about. "Or, not,"

"So, you and Chad are close?"

"Yeah, he's the best brother in the world." Chad didn't notice that Sonny and Esther were starting to get into a deep conversation.

"Aha," Knowingly, she had experience with brothers. "I have older brothers. But now one is married and the other two are in their last year of collage."

"Cool," Esther said, sipping the last of his milk, swirling the straw around the almost empty cup.

"You have brothers?" Chad said, trying to find his way into this conversation. If he had to have lunch with a "Random", Sonny would be his first choice.

"Okay orders up!" The waitress said as she neared the table. "Oh, you two decided to share a table. Okay so here's the chicken strips with a side of fruit and mashed potatoes, crab cake, and your Prime Rib meal. The sauce for the Prime Rib is still hot, you might want to wait for this to cool down before eating it."

"Thank you."

"It's my job, honey." She said with a smile and walked back to the kitchen, screaming at the person who was getting a coffee and mixing it with a lemonade. "What in the world are you dong?"

"That man said he wanted a lemon and coffee,"

"Not together!" The two employees keep on bickering for a minute or two before she took the cup away and went back into the kitchen. All three of them at the table gave the man crazy looks and their attention wandered back to the normal.

"Um, okay. That was weird," Esther said out of the blue.

"I know, right?" Sonny said as the two girls started chattering again. Chad was happy that his little sister was getting along with Sonny, but he honestly wanted Esther to be at home so he can be alone with her.

"So, you two are getting to know each other?" Chad asked as both girls started to turn their phones on. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"You're sister was kind enough to give me her number,"

"Oh what a joy," Chad looked at her sister who was still starstruck. Esther looked at her brother with a satisfied look. Esther turned her attention back to her food and started to poke the crispy chicken strips inside her mashed potatoes then into her mouth. Sonny cut a piece of her prime rib and stuffed it into her mouth with some veggies.

"So, how do you two get along?" Sonny asked facing Chad.

"She's a sweet little girl, pretty easy to get along with. You got along with her without a sweat."

"Yeah, she is. But nothing like you,"

"What do you mean?" He said gesturing to the little girl who was sipping her milk while playing a coloring game on her phone. She looked up at the two teenagers and went back to her game.

"Your personalities, they're just so unalike."

"But she can be demanding,"

"In a way that is kind of not like you,"

"What do you mean by I'm demanding?" She said looking up at Chad who was digging into his crab cake.

"You'll understand as you grow," He smiled at her sister who was loosing interest quickly.

"Who does she stay with when you're busy,"

"Well-" He just realized how much he had told Sonny without noticing. "Hey, since when have you become so interested?"

"What? I have no idea what in the world are you talking about."

"Oh never mind that."

"So are you going to answer my question?" Sonny said looking at Chad, her eyebrows lifting each second.

Esther was now finished with her game and was more amused by the two, who were sitting close to her. She watched them as the Q&A session kept on going. She didn't mind the lack of talking from her. She was perfectly fine with Sonny Monroe and her brother talking. One thing she noticed was the way he would look down once in a while, give a huge sigh, and smile back at Sonny. She noticed that whenever Chad said something nice, Sonny would take an anxious bite out of her stake like there was no time to eat and look at her. Esther just gave her a huge grin each time and pretended to look back at her game, which was on pause the whole time.

"Well, were running out of time. So we better get going. Right, Esther?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"But we didn't get dessert yet?" Her whiny tone echoed throughout the restaurant and her gleaming eyes looked up at Chad innocently.

"Okay fine, but that's it."

"Yay!" She smiled and started talking to Sonny again.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of Channy. I'm trying. This chapter was mainly just junk that I decided to throw in. I promise that in the next chapter, THERE WILL BE CHANNY! And I'm gonna make that happen one way or the other. I'm seriously getting so mad at myself, but I'll get rid of Esther in a sweet and nice way. What do you think? If you read this, put your favorite quote in the story. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, please help me. I'm desperate. Ha, that reminds me of something. Sorry, distracted easily. :) So, I hope there will be more Channy in this chapter. I hate reading things that have just junk like I gave you in the last chapter. So, I'm still trying. Congratulations Joker236****, you got the song right, and the band. That is already taken away, so okay. If you want another one of those thingys, just PM me. Okay? Thx. And still I'm putting an opening of any ideas that you want. I repeat: DESPERATE!! So, thanks. **

* * *

After sitting at the booth of the small Coco's the company decided to leave, but not before a little desert.

"Can I get the bill please?"

"Yes you can, sir." Joy replied going back to her station to pick up the bills for Chad and Sonny.

"Here you go," She picked something off her pad and turned to Sonny. "And you two sweet heart," She turned back to her station at the kitchen and resumed her duties.

As a low murmur filled the room, the hush of the air conditioning filled the air, the soft jazz music covered the rest of the silence as the day went on. Lunch hour was almost over and the restaurant emptied as the seconds turned to hours. Chad, Esther, and Sonny walked up to the register.

"That will be a total of $25.95," He looked back down and calculated Sonny's bill and looked back at her. "And for you, it will be $7.50,"

"I'll pay for both," Chad reached for his wallet in his right pocket and pulled out a fifty. "Will that do?"

"That will be perfectly fine sir," The register gave back the change and dismissed them. He finished sorting the bills before returning to the stoves.

"Thanks for paying for me," Sonny gave a heart-warming smile to Chad who gladly returned it.

"No problem," He looked straight ahead, hand in hand with his little sister. She was looking up at him while passing the roses planted along the building. Sonny walked the same direction as Chad, not realizing that her car was parked right beside hers.

"Hey, that's your car. I should have known." She said in a strange way of amazement.

"That's your car? That is so cool." .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/photos/015/500696015_1_&imgrefurl=./500696015/2008-Volkswagen-Passat-Sedan/Irvine-KY/&usg=__IJJx5hUz4d_4r6FyFyGSKu8HFvg=&h=480&w=640&sz=44&hl=en&start=3&sig2=aM-gpkl3LDkfY08rixTn8g&um=1&tbnid=8z1D1wLQ8ehC0M:&tbnh=103&tbnw=137&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dred%2B2007%2B/%2B2008%2BVolkswagen%2BPassat%26hl%3Den%26safe%3Doff%26rlz%3D1C1CHNG_enUS340US340%26sa%3DN%26um%3D1&ei=U2ZiS6asGJfUswOX_ri6AQ

(It looks something like that)

Esther said as she examined the red 2007 / 2008 Volkswagen Passat with it's light brown leather seats. Sonny was using her mothers car because Connie was using her's for a special reason that was unknown for the time.

"I think my sister likes your car," Chad said as he looked at his sister like she was crazy. Chad brought his car and he looked in amazement at his sister.

"Well, okay."

"Chad, can we go over to your house?"

"You have your own house?"

"Ye-"

"Yes, it's big and nice. It has all the things that I wish mom and dad had. But they said that I could come over to his house any time I want." She sped through her words and said them with great speed. Sonny smiled at her, not having one clue at what Esther just said.

"Sonny seems busy, so-"

"No, I'm perfectly free for the whole afternoon. My mother is exhausted, so she gave me a day of free time." She said with a bragging smile. His mouth tugged a small smile that made things even weirder.

"Okay, than let's go!" Esther wildly flung her arms around Sonny and paused. "But, how is she going to get there?" She asked with true wonder. Sonny stopped to think and just looked dependently at Chad.

"Um. I guess she can follow our car. No one can resist the power of the Chadne-"

"Chad, save it for later," Sonny said giving him an a look that was both amused and annoyed.

"Fine,"

"Fine," It was merely a habit that always answered, a habit that was almost impossible to break.

"Good,"

"Good,"

They went three rounds before Esther started to take notice. She looked at the two who were getting insanely close by each word. Inching like tomorrow will never come. Slowly, carefully.

"Um... Chad? Don't you also remember that Laura is coming over? Today." Her eyes narrowed as she stared down her brother.

"Huh? You never said anything about a-" His words dropped as he remembered Sonny and Esther earlier at the booth. They were talking about what was going to be done later that day. "Okay, I remember. So, are we just going to stand here?" He faked a smile, unlocked the car, and budged Esther to get in.

Sonny's car trailed behind Chad's in moderate speed. Chad and Esther were once again talking.

"So, who's house is she coming to?"

"She's coming to your's."

"What? When did I give you permission to bring your friend to my house?" His voice going up three notches.

"Well, mom did."

For the rest of the time, nothing else was heard except for small grunts from Chad. When they neared the gates to his house, he noticed two cars following his. One, was of course Sonny's, the other was unknown. The garage opened and he drove carefully into it, Sonny parked along the driveway beside a garden of marigolds, forget-me-not's, and daffodils. The colorful art piece planted along the walk gave off a pleasant scent that spilled over the whole front yard. She then got out, not noticing that there was another car that was right behind her's. Her head instinctively turned back to see who it was, apparently it was Esther's friend and her mom.

"Now play safe, Laura." The mother said and nodded to Chad. She then climbed back into her car and drove out the front gates. The two girls then skipped to the backyard.

"So, that's Laura." Sonny said with a smile as she watched her small pigtails bounce up and down with the motion of her steps.

"Yup," Chad was trying to ignore the fact that the note was still neatly hidden in his pocket. He ignored the fact that Sonny Monroe was different. He also ignored the fact that he was completely in love with her. It's not just any 'her' that he was in love with, it was Alison 'Sonny' Monroe. Every time the name popped up in his mind, he couldn't help but give a warm silent smile and move on with a happier attitude.

"So, what are you planning to do." She said after a sweet three minutes of silence.

"I don't have anything to do except keep the kids alive," His wide eyes facial expression took place, placing a laugh on Sonny's throat that couldn't hold in. "What?"

"You," Why am I laughing? She asked herself as she looked at Chad.

"Wanna head inside?" He said as he walked into the garage.

"Sure,"

At first, she was a little hesitant, but after a few minutes, her shoulders eased up and her mind flowed into a river of peace.

"So this the kitchen, whatever is still in here is probably edible. If you go down that hall, there is a TV and a fireplace... which also leads to another room that has the same fireplace. Upstairs is my bed and a full bathroom. If you need anything, do hold it." He smiled at her after he finished going through the whole house.

When the two headed back upstairs, Esther and Laura were sitting in Esther's section of the house. And when I say section of the house, she really had a part of the upstairs to herself. There were coloring books in the shelves. Every single type of drawing utensil that a kid could ever dream of. A Wii was also supplied in the right corner in front of a small window that had a pink curtain. Small, pink and purple couches were along three of the four walls, and spots and flowers were painted all around the pink coated room. Both Esther and Laura were painting on pallets with brilliant colors of blue and orange, mixing to create a strange greenish brown color. They laughed at the blue dogs and orange pigs that were dancing on the pallets.

"How in the world did you two get upstairs without me noticing?" Chad said as he looked around the room.

The paintings were almost finished and were drying on small tables on the left corner of the room. Obviously, both of the little girls were completely ignoring Chad. They went about their own business and started to make paper cards instead.

"How about we make the Valentine cards for class?" Laura said in a hyper giggly tone.

"Sure, but make sure to get one for everyone!" The two scurried, going around the room looking for supplies. Once they got everything needed, the table was full of glitter, beads, shiny stones, safety scissors, construction paper, crayons, and a whole bunch of other stuff. All came from a small opening closet with shelves where everything was neatly stored when finished.

"Do you really want to watch them for the next hour?" Chad said as they started to cut out paper hearts of every color of the rainbow.

"Not unless you have something better for me to do."

"Okay, let's go to my room." Chad and Sonny went down the hall, to the last door. The Master Bedroom.

"Woah," Sonny said in a whisper when the door opened to reveal a king sized bed with Caribbean Blue covers with mahogany wooden frames, another flat screen TV on the north wall. Three gigantic windows with heavy midnight blue curtains, a walk in closet, and a bathroom with more marble than the world can ever contain. She detained from gaping too obviously, but it was clear that she was impressed.

"You like my place?" Chad said looking around at his life in pictures.

"A lot," She replied as she neared the wall with dozens and dozens of pictures of him and his family. "I didn't know you were that close to your family," She said, looking at the pictures more closely, trying to identify Chad in each one.

"They've been supporting me as much as their minds will allow them to, so, I think of it as a thank-you to them." He said, picking up an old pair of jeans off the ground and tossed it into the hamper beside his closet.

Sonny's curiosity was chewing at her mind, the only way to satisfy her craving was to find out more.

"You play guitar?" She said, finding one acoustic and one electric halfway hidden under his ginormous bed. She looked at the crumpled pieces of paper that were surrounding the empty case.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Monroe," He gave her one of his signature smiles and jumped on his bed barefoot. "Hand me the acoustic," He said reaching out his left hand at where Sonny was.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to hear? If you don't I'll gladly-"

"Here," Sonny handed him the guitar before he said another word. He sat upright on his bed and warmed up by picking a few notes. "So, what are you going to play?"

"You tell me," He said as he handed her a list of all the songs he knew. Amazingly, the list stretched out to almost four pages.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked, confidence lacking in her voice.

"No, I asked if you wanna pick a song. Well, do you?" He said, hoping the right words came out of his mouth.

"Okay, how about this one?" She picked a song that was in the middle of the third page. Something that almost everyone knows. But almost everyone knows this fact about the song, it's it not the easiest in the world.

"If you're really sure," He had a devious look on his face and his smile tightened to a line. His fingers positioned and started. The song _"Blackbird"_ played and ringed in Sonny's ear. Her mind went all around, watching his fingers move gracefully from fret to fret. They danced along the neck of the guitar, giving off a pleasant tone. His focus was so tough, that not even the loudest sound can distract his attention. His playing was flawless, this eyes were focused. Sonny's eyes were amazed. What was displayed in front of her was unbelievable.

"Wow, Chad that was unbelievable,"

"Not much, I haven't played that song in a while." He said as his hand went up behind his back and scratched in embarrassment.

"Well, it was pretty good in my opinion. I don't play that well," She said grinning softly and looking down.

"Here, try it out. I played for you, you play for me."

"If you're sure." Chad never let anyone play his guitar except for him, but with Sonny, he felt that he was doing a good favor. She started out the intro to the song "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" and went on until the end of the first verse.

"You're not that bad either." Chad said while clapping softly. She handed the guitar back to him. After a few more moments, two nine year olds came running in.

"You two are so good." Esther said going up to Chad's side.

"Yeah, can you play again?" Laura said. The two went on back and forth commenting every single second.

"Do you practice at home?"

"How in the word did you do that?"

Sonny looked at Chad who was smiling at them and put the guitar back in its case.

"There's the two duo for you." He tried to say in between questions, flooding like a river.

"Can you two help us make Valentine Cards?" Laura asked after about a a million three questions.

Sonny looked at Chad who just smiled and got up. "That means yes, right?" Esther said following her big brother to her place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, Chapter nine!!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed/favorite/alert. Anyone who reads and takes the time to actually reads my stuff is worth a big thank you. So, please review and give me info if I'm just giving you more junk. I'm trying to make a gap for some Channy somewhere. :) At least I'm trying, right?**

**

* * *

**

So, the rest of the afternoon proceeded as so.

Four figures were scrunched around a small circular table designed for third graders. Two of them were knees to nose, bent cutting out paper hearts. Glitter and glue decorated the table as they all started their seperate projects.

"So, how do you think about this?" Laura said holding up her heart. It was pink at its base and red overlapping the first heart. It was covered with so much glitter that you would not be able to tell that the heart was pink. There was writing in purple Crayola marker with stars on it.

Chad looked up from his yellow heart and responded. "It matters who you're giving it to. If you give it to a guy, he would totally freak out. If you're giving it to a girl, not a problem... for that age." He said quietly carefully cutting lace to outline his heart.

"She's giving it to-" Esther started.

"Ah!!" Laura screamed, startling the two teens at the table.

"What?" Esther looked at Laura, who wasn't in any trouble, pain, or mess.

"Why did you almost tell them?"

"Sorry," Esther sank back into her chair with a guilty look on her face. But she felt forgiven after they shared another laugh a minute later.

Soon, there were enough cards to give to the whole class... twice. They made so many cards that there was no more room for them on the drying table in the back of the room. All shades of red and pink made a frenzy of colors form on the brown wooden table. Glitter and lace were scattered along the surrounding areas, looking like a party.

"How about mine?" Chad said as he held up the perfect, yellow, heart, covered in lace and glitter; sparkles dotted the surface of the first layer, felt lining on the back gave its overall appearence to look beautiful. And lastly, the perfect touch, a golden rose was drawn on the bottom corner of the heart.

"I love it," Sonny said, glancing up from her own purple heart.

For the next few minutes, all that was heard was the clipping of paper and the shaking of glitter bottles. Until there were enough Valentines for the whole Condor Studios, they kept on working. Something you should know about nine year olds is that they can't sit to still for _too_ long.

"I"m going down!" Esther said, as she put down her last Valentine and ran down the hall and down the stairs.

"Wait for me!!" Laura said, trailing behind her. Their footsteps boomed as they stomped down the hall to the kitchen. More blows of crashing sounded when the two girls decided to raid the cupboards. Sonny and Chad sat in silence looking at the five Valentines they each made. The raibow was now displayed in a nine year olds play room. Sonny stood up stretching her cramped legs and raised her arms up to the sky.

"Wow, those seats are small," She groaned while yawning.

"What do you think? They're made of kids the age of seven to ten." He looked down at the yellow chair he was sitting on. He decided that it would be a good time with "alone" time with Sonny. "So, about the thing,"

"What thing?" The use of the word made no sense in the context that he was randomly giving to her.

"The thing... you know."

"Er... I don't know." She said looking at him eye to eye.

"This." He scrambled around to put his hands into his stuffed pockets and pulled out everything that was in. Spare change, raffel ticket, and lint. He felt around his other pocket, his left pocket. He finally managed to pull out a small green note. She looked and a flashback came to her.

_She gave him the note, previously given to her by her best friend, Lucy. Now, it was in the hands of a Hollywood "Jerkface". He had authority to humiliate her, or to make a difference. Her mind was everywhere, as she heard the faint call of her name. His tone almost a scream. Her lips tightened into a grin, she pretended to ignore him and walked back, swaying her hips just a little more. She could imagine a Chad who was looking like she was probably nuts. She knew all of this, but none of it was or would ever get out. The doors closed and she knew that somehow, that was the right thing. _

"About that," The nervousness in her voice was clearly detectable, her eyes grew to an unimaginable size as Chad stared her down.

"Come on Sonny, admit it." His voice was a mocking song, stalking her every move. His eyes glowed under the bright lights of the mid-day sun. Her cheeks turned a light crimson and her face heated up to the temprature of the sun.

"What are you talking about? Pshaw." Her voice went as high as the moon and her palms sweat like rain.

"You know," He said holding up the card in front of her nose. She saw it clearly, nothing can defy proof.

"Fine... but because, er... I had to give it by tha-that night. And you." Her mind was stumbled. What was he? He was something. Amazing? Hot. Duh he's hot, who doesn't think? Ugh, Sonny. Stop thinking like that! "You are my last resort, yeah. I didn't have anyone else to give it to." She tried her best to put on a confident face, but clearly you could tell that she was just stalling herself.

"Sure," He said, looking down with a smile. That smile was disturbed with a pulse of vibration from his phone. He quickly reached into his pocket and opened it. "Hello?" His face lit up for a few seconds before it changed to a weird scowl. Then, his expression was more surprised than disappointed. Finally after saying a quick thankyou, he closed the phone. Sonny who was in the room the whole time deciphered some of his actions, but some she had no more knowledge than the scientists about the Mycenean's disappearence.

"So... what in the world was that?"

"Myob," He replied, opening his phone again to text.

"What? Sorry, I don't speak 'weird' "

"Ha, real funny. Myob is what my first grade teacher use to say."

"So what does it mean."

"It means, 'Mind your own business'... or bee's wax. Either way is correct." Nonchalantly he looked up, charming Sonny. Weakening her knees.

"Uh huh. Like I would care," She whispered to herself as she made her way down the hall to the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chad came, running down the hall. His hair flopped to his face and he pushed it away with the side of his hand. Sonny for sure knew that every second, she was getting weaker. Even with that small movement, she was hypnotized.

"Down,"

"Wow,"

"What?"

"You're going down." He chuckled to himself at a joke that barely made sense.

"I'm going downstairs to get a drink. Clear enough for you?"

"Uh huh," He followed her down the stairs. No more did he hear the sound of two little girls giggling. The rooms were quiet. Other than the ticking of the clock, the house was dead quiet. "Esther! Laura! Where are you guys?" Chad rarely showed the caring side of him, but occasionally it it something that you cannot hold back. If two little girls were missing, you are in big trouble. And if you are in trouble with two fully grown women, that's is not a good story.

"Chad! We're just in the backyard!" A distant voice replied to Chad's outburst. It came from the backyard. Obviously, one place that you will always find young girls is a trampoline. Sonny and Chad ran to the nearest window and looked out. There were two girls going up and down, jumping like crazy on the monster sized trampoline.

"Okay, just don't go out of the backyard."

"You really do have a caring side," Sonny said, Chad completely forgetting that she was there.

"It matters who I'm going to be nice to." Cleverly, he always got out of conversations that he didn't want to be in, but this one was like a labyrith. Impossible to get out of.

"So, who are you nice to?"

"My family,"

"And..."

"And my hometown friends."

"And who are those?"

"MYOB,"

"Really Chad, really?"

"That's my line,"

"And now that line is a circle, going back to me." She had no idea what in the world came out of her mouth, but whatever it was, Chad seemed amused.

"Sit," His voice was commanding, but gently he guided Sonny to the couches in front of the TV. Helpless, Sonny had no choice but to listen to the teen heartthrob. "Are you coming tonight?"

"To what?"

"To this," He pulled out his phone.

**_Come tonight, all studios in the Los Angeles County. 1188 Greystone Ave. ********* RSVP ********* For more info, call 568-2956_ _Valentine's..._**

* * *

**I don't know if that is a real number. If it is, sorry and please inform me. If it is, I might change it. Heheh. So... like it? Hate it? Too many parties? I don't know. Pleas tell me this, how would you like it if I mix in some other celebrities. Or would you rather me to make up my own. I already have names (my sisters) Should I turn it around? Or should I put a mission/goal for the characters. PLEASE HELP ME ON THE CHANNY!!! ANYTHING WILL WORK. even if it's about pink rhinos or purple flying twinkies!!! JUST HELP!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all! Love you guys soooo much for giving me reviews or just plain looking at the page. :) So, here's the annual list of people that have done at least one thing on this. (again this is not in order) THANKS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nick Jr., characters from SWAC, or SWAC. So, you have to just deal with it. **

**ameliaad, CinnamonSweet11, jessgold94, raybanlove, WhAt EvA u WaNt My NaMe To Be, Abnormally-Sweet-Person, choirsinger, Dawulf, Girltech101, Iworkintheattic, J0929L, UnderUrSkin, watermoon12, WinglesslyWinged, sasha, Demi#1Fan1017/CHANNY Fan, Joker236**

**

* * *

  
**

There are many things to ponder about in the world. There are many things that you can think about for hours and hours on end. Can you ever wonder how in the world do things work in a cycle. Is that the same thing with love? The bright skies decided to tire it's sunshine out and the dark clouds came in from the west. The ocean's breeze blew over Hollywood and the cold of the February air started to take its place. No one was outside anymore. Birds chirping in the cold were the only thing that was heard from miles. Other than that, cars zoomed past life; never stopping, even for the most beautiful set of petunias and lotus.

"Girls, want some hot cocoa?" Chad asked from the kitchen, the two girls were at the TV watching Nick Jr.

"Sure," They both hollered back simoultaneously.

"Sonny, do you want some?" He turned around to see the brunette opening a packet of pickled mangoes.

"Where did you get those?"

"Sorry for not asking, can I have these?" Chad looked at her with amazement, most people wouldn't get close to the small jar of pickled mangoes in the corner of his cupboards.

"Ya, but still. Do you want cocoa?" She popped one of the mangoes into her mouth and nodded a yes.

"Chad!" Esther's voice boomed across the kitchen.

"Yes," He gave a small sigh but went over to where she and her friend was.

"Can you make your special cocoa for me and Laura?"

"Which one?" She gave a weird nod that somehow gave Chad his answer. "Oh, okay." He went back to the kitchen and started to get out supplies.

Chad searched through the cupboards to find any hot coacoa mix and a few glass mugs. Other things were piled up onto the island like peppermint, cinnamon, and chocolate flakes. He skillfully worked his ladel, making the cocoa light and creamy. He mixed the milk slowly with the chocolates and put them all in the pot. When the cocoa was hot enough, he turned the stove off and added some peppermint.

"So, you cook much?" Sonny spoke up with half of the mangoes gone.

"When there's no one here, yeah." He thought for a moment and added something to his sentence. "unless Esther and Laura are here. Most of the time they would be dropped off at my parent's house but I guess they're all to busy today." Sonny smiled up at Chad who had some whipped cream at the tip of his finger.

"Where's my cup?" Sonny asked looking at the three cups.

"I'm not having one. This is for you," He handed her the cup and put it in front of her. "Here's a spoon if you need one," He gave one of his signature clicks and poured two more cups for the other girls. "ESTHER! LAURA! Cocoa is ready."

The two girls were holding combs and bears, but both were thrown onto the couches as they ran to the kitchen. The marble tiles of the kitchen was slippery under the feet of the kids with scoks. They both eagerly took their cups from the island and took it to the dining table. The pitter patter of the rain started to his the large glass door by the table. Soft drops of gentle rain fell from heaven and landed onto the gardens in the backyard. Small talk was all that was heard. The light outside started to fade into a grey. The luminunce of 'Sunny California' was sucked up into the clouds. The cocoa warmed all the girls from head to toe. Even if outside it was fifty degrees ferenheight, it was pretty warm in there.

"Are you two going to stay here?" Chad asked Laura and Eshter, who were blowing bubbles into their drinks. Splashes of the sweet liquid spilled over the cup a few times before they responded.

"Yea," Again they said it all at the same time and went back to their own conversations.

"Wanna join me upstairs?" Chad turned to Sonny who was sipping her cocoa and swirling around her cinnamon stick.

"Sure," They both went back up the stairs and went into a room that Chad didn't show her yet.

_How many rooms does he have in this house? It is totally his, I could tell by the smell. In a non freakish way of course. _

Her thought raced once again all through her mind as he led her into his room again. He pulled back one curtain in the left corner of his room, by the fireplace. There was a small door. So small that if you wanted to get in, you would have to crouch down onto your hands and knees to get in. Sonny held her cocoa unsurely and stood in front of the door.

"Oh, yeah. If you want to, go ahead and put that cup on the glass table by the bed." She walked over a few feet to his bedside. Even his bed smelled as sweet as him. She had never thought that a boy could actually stay that organized, with a maid or not.

She crawled into the room and pulled the curtain in front of the door. She closed the door softly before even looking back. Chad was not on his hands and knees anymore, instead he was standing up in the most straight position he could. Her arms weakend, almost causing her to drop to the ground a few inches away from her face. He looked at her funny and offered her a hand. She grabbed it and the strength pulled her body up. She looked around and saw a place. Everything that a guy like Chad would wanted was in that room. Hidden from everything in the whole house.

"What do you think?" He said spreading his hands out. He checked out the mini juice bar after directing her to a circle of small chairs.

Sonny's mouth dropped to the floor. He switched something on his remote causing the lights to go brighter. She got a better view of the room. Now this was what she thought of when she saw Chad Dylan Cooper. This is what she expected to see if she ever went into his room. The most recent 'everything' was in the room. All in display cases and shelves. It was a guys chill out fantasy. A billiards table was in the far right corner. Another mini fridge was by the modern brown and electric green tables. It was a small room, but spacy enough to stretch your legs.

"Are you sure you live here by yourself?" She still couldn't get over the fact that if she owned something like this, she would have to share with her whole neighborhood back home at Wisconsin.

"As sure as I'm sure about MacKenzie Falls still being number one," He grinned to himself into a mirror nearby. Sonny just rolled her eyes like she did everyday.

The two were sitting close enough that their thighs were touching lightly. It would be extremely awkward if one tried to scoot away, but they were in no more comfortable position that very moment.

"Chad, can I ask you anything?"

"Anything,"

Sonny's mind was racing. Her thoughts jumbled in a mess. Did she like him? Wasn't he supposed to be the person that she hated? He was always the one who would annoy her to-- but really? His words echoed in her mind. "Really Sonny, really?" She smiled silently.

Chad was just as nervous as the small town Wisconsin girl. He has never experienced the feeling of caring for people besides his family. He hadn't given trust to anyone. All his life, it was about him and only him. He was the middle of everything. The galaxy orbited around him and his ego, weather he wanted it or not. He learned to block out all perspectives of care. He was taught that he was on his own. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need care or trust. Was there ever an "I" in team? There is an "I" in incomplete, which is what he felt... until he met Sonny. He had the huge urge to kiss her at the very moment. The lights highlighted her features. Her eyes gleamed as she thought silently her usual stupid cute way. A weird feeling to touch her beautiful soft skin on her cheek. His heart nearly jumped out of his throat at the though. Finally after a few minutes of nessasary silence, Sonny broke it at the perfect time.

"Why in the world are you the way you are. I mean, it's not that I don't like you the way you are. But you're so different. It's just..."

Suddenly, she was in a trap both enjoyable and deadly. Chad Dylan Cooper was nose to nose with her. She had no choice but to mimck him. Her lips met with his, electrifying in a way that was right. Sofly and passionate. Both a combanation that was still enjoyable and deadly. Thoughts melted away. The world didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was them. The kiss began to deepen, both getting caught up in the action. Butterflies flew far away, tears forgotten. Love was something that Chad didn't know of either. Something from out of the house. The kiss. He wasn't only kissing Sonny Monroe, she was kissing back. Who knew. It seemed to last forever before the let go, but that still wasn't enough. Over again, a second round.

"CHAD!!!" A scream was heard from two nine year olds. "Where are you!"

Both Chad and Sonny went back to reality and looked around awkwardly.

"So were good?" Chad asked.

"Oh, were so good," She giggled to herself as he opened the door for Sonny as the gentlemen he was and led her out.


	11. Chapter 11

**AHHHH! Thanks for all the reviews. It really motivates me to write more. I think I finally opened the window to let in more Channy. I've been looking for a spot to squeeze it in at the right moment. Did it work? So, Valentine's Day is coming up. Tell me, would you like Single's Awarness Day on the 13th or the 14th? Tell me, ha. :) So Chapter 11 here I come! (I put some itallian in there, if you can please correct "Forever Love" for me into Italian, I would be very grateful. LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own my fingers, but I don't even own my own clothes. I share. So you can assume I don't own much. Including SWAC. DUH!!!!!!**

* * *

_Emotions  
Amazing  
Lives  
Valentine's  
So...Can you See anyting?_

* * *

Both of the teens in the house were smiling often. Too often in Laura and Esther's eyes.

"Chad! Sonny!" They both exclaimed. "There you are!"

"We've been in here for a while," Chad said trying to sound casual, but inside he was more unsteady than a nervous wreck.

"Come on! I think the Valentine's are dry." Esther said dragging Chad by the hand down the hall. Laura dragged Sonny behind her following her best friend.

Even though the pitter-patter of the rain was still steadily beating against the large windows, the gloom didn't get inside of the house. There on the table was a rainbow of light colors and silver and gold glitter. All of it decorated the room, casting little specks of light flash on the creamy walls. One by one, Esther and Laura put them all in a box. It was to be carefully handed out to their class tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the closest to the 14 they could get to on a school day this year.

"So, where's mine?" Sonny asked looking at the clean table.

"Oops," Esther said, carefully taking out one by one each Valentine till she found Sonny's. "Here," She handed the heart back with glitter specked hands.

As if the world was all of the sudden on the same schedule, there was a ring followed by three knocks downstairs.

"MOM!" Laura exclaimed while stomping her way downstairs.

"Wait!" Esther said running behind her.

"I've got to check on them. You can stay here if you want to." Chad said while walking away downstairs calling the girls name. Sonny took advantage of this time without anyone around and decided to peek around. She opened a few doors and closed them just to find a small closet. Other times, it would just be an empty dark room. The other doors she passed by was the ones Chad had already showed to her. She sighed and sat down on the small primary colored chairs.

"I'm back," Chad said totally catching Sonny's attention.

"Where's your sister?"

"She's going home with Laura," He said chuckling to himself.

Another moment of silence filled the room. This one was also necessary if they wanted to stay alive.

_Her hair. Always neat in a perfect way. Her eyes, sparkle as if a constant flame of wonder is lit insider her. Her heart is warmer than the light of day. Perfect is one of the millions of words that she is. _

Chad got lost in his mind wandering about. No location was set in front of him. Lost.

_His eyes. Pools of blue, as deep as space itself. His smile, a bright warm welcome (if it is real) His charm, who can actually resist him? Smoothness is something that he lives by. _

Sonny was no different. Getting lost in the deep blue gems is something that is very hard to avoid.

"So," Chad said as the silence became too long.

"So," Sonny said looking around the room. It was all cleaned up. All the glitter and glue were put away in neat shelves inside a closet. The lights were turned on bright because of the dark skies outside.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I ask you something?"

Her mind thought coming up with good answers to say both yes and no. "Sure," Was all she could come up with.

"You know of that Valentine's ball were having?" After that small phrase, her mind was off in a daze. Her head pounded against her skull. Her heart beat as if it was her last minutes of life. She struggled just to nod her head, but she managed to do so. "Well, I want to ask you if you might... maybe wanna come - er - with me." He looked around the room as if it was no big deal but on the inside, his heart had just jumped to his head.

"Y-yes," She finally managed to spit out. Her tongue now felt free. She was no longer in a cage where limited is her mind. Now, she was going to a ball officially with Chad.

"Thank goodness," He whispered at the answer that was surprising in a way to him.

"When is it?" Chad got up and pulled her out of the couch. He brought her to his bedroom and let her go back into his 'chill zone'.

"Let me tell you here," Chad replied sitting next to Sonny on a shiny black couch. "It is on the 14th of February in the _Per Sempre Amore_." He scoot a little closer to Sonny feeling her warmth through her black jeans.

"Sounds... fancy," She said looking him straight into the eyes.

"Fancy enough," He replied.

"Chad?"

"Yeah,"

"Play Q&A with me,"

"What's that?"

"Something you and I have been doing for the past whatever."

"How do you actually play?"

"One person has to ask a question, and the other person has to answer no matter what." He had an unsure look on his face but then decided that it might be a good idea.

"Okay, but I go first," He smirked at Sonny who gave a glare back.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good, now let me start. How in the world are your cast so close?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you guys are like a family. Something that my cast is kind of not really. You would know," She had no idea what was Chad talking about in the first place but everything settled perfectly together after analyzing things for a few minutes.

"We just are. They have my back and I have theirs," She replied with a smile. "Now it's my turn. What else do I not know about you."

"What do you want to know, you probably know more than my own cast."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a family boy? Or that I actually 'care'." Sonny laughed at this but realized that Chad was serious. He really didn't have that much of a life as in a family wise. Other than his blood family, who was there to have his back?

"Okay, moving on. How about your turn now." Chad smiled in a devilish way, but it made Sonny almost melt in her seat.

"Well, Miss Monroe. Do you enjoy kissing me?" He leaned back and put his hand on the back of the couch. "I'm still waiting for your answer." He said looking at an invisible watch on his right wrist.

"Um... er... well."

"Come on, you know that you did. You've just got to admit it."

Sonny stuttered a few times before giving up. "Yes," Her face was down, trying to hide any trace of red on her face. Weather it was Chad looking at her the way he is, or the way that he got her to admit liking the feeling of his lips against his, she was as red as the cherry on top. "But, in my defense... I've got nothing,"

"Score!" He almost screeched looking at Sonny. His attitude calmed down as he set his arm around Sonny. His other hand taking hers. He almost was embarrased at trying to pull off something like that but she didn't seem to mind.

"Are we going to continue this game?" Sonny asked looking at Chad who was still with a bright grin of victory glued on his face.

"Um of course. Yes."

"My turn. Did you enjoy kissing me." She felt that it was payback time, and that this was the perfect opportunity.

"Uhh." He said, he stumped her with the same question. Which was no fair in his mind. "Hey! I already asked you that question. That doesn't count, okay?"

"Fine, I've got another question. Would you kiss me again in the next five seconds?" She smiled at him as he was looking rather frazzled. Finally after four seconds, something was said, or rather done.

This answer didn't need any words. Action and passion was all that was needed. Before another thought could settle in their minds, they instinctively came closer. Close enough that if you put a thin magazine between them, it would have never fallen out. Lips touching for the second time this day. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist. They pulled closer as if there was any more space between them. Sooner or later, it was total passion. Gentleness was forgotten, but passion was still deep locked into their movements. With every tug came a deeper kiss. Enjoyable, deadly, lovely, horrific, are only four words that could describe it. Only five seconds was mentioned, but over five minutes of action was involved. In the end, the picture was pretty much a scene that would be something for blackmail. Chad and Sonny were deep inside each other's business. Chad's blonde hair was a mess, but oddly attracting Sonny even more. Sonny was 100% in her actions and thoughts. Even if the world melted away, her sensory nerves were still working. His cologne sent shocking waves along her body. His body gave a thrill that was hard to ignore. Electricity was an underestimate. But too much would be written down if every single thing had to be.

After what only seemed like three seconds to them, the world had already decided to move on. Time was against them for the rest of the day. It had passed over ten minutes but who cared.

"We've got to let go some day, but can that be in two minutes?" Chad asked looking in her direction. Enjoyment was spread across both of their faces, even if the dark was settling in .

"Only one more time Cooper." She kissed him for only a few seconds holding it in before letting go.

"You are coming on Sunday, right?"

"The ball? Yeah! Sure, meet you there."

"But it's in two days,"

"Of course," She said looking to the ground.

"Of course Sonny," He smiled.

"Oh it's getting late. I don't want my mom thinking that I got kidnapped or something. She can really overestimate the dangers here."

"But Sonny, don't underestimate them either." His genuine caring side was showing full as he looked at Sonny who was walking down the hall picking up her stuff.

"I won't," She smiled walking down the stairs.

"That is a promise that I take from you," Chad said. He opened the door for her and led her outside. The rain finally took a small break before starting a light drizzle before Sonny got into her car. Chad kissed her one more time softly on the lips and waved her goodbye.

He went back upstairs to make sure that Esther and Laura didn't mess up the house too badly. He found Esther's jacket on her chairs but other than that, the house was a clean as it was. On the table, there seemed to be something. An extra Valentine, Sonny's Valentine. It isn't a sin to look at another person's Valentine. But since it was Sonny's he put it aside where it wouldn't be disturbed and give it to her on the 14th telling her that she forgot it at his house.

* * *

_We were born to love  
Life was made for that  
When everything hurts  
Love's the only thing that helps  
Heals broken hearts  
Sets the truth free  
Puts live back together  
But somethings missing for me_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey everyone!!!! Thanks for all the reviews on the last two chapters. :) You all are awesome!!!!!! So, again I'm lost... as usual. I'm up late at 12:49 finished watching Japanese Dramas. They're too interesting... that I forgot the name. Oops. So...... Yeah, you bet this chapter might have some little influence over what I've been watching for almost 3 hours. Ha! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. GOT THAT!**

* * *

A very happy Sonny and an extremely lovesick Chad spent the rest of the night thinking. Thinking was the only word that would minimize the action in their minds. Too much to think about, but so little time for it all. Tomorrow would be a big step to their so called 'relationship'. What will the people of the studio think? Wackos at a stinkin' party? Maybe so, or maybe not? Weather this or that, they both were gratified and gleeful. Valentines. What is this thing? They call it love, but what is it really. Is it just a day. A day where people say I love you? But the next day act like love is just a myth. Can it be true? Love...

"So... are you going with anyone to the ball tonight?" Tawni was on the phone with Sonny. Both of them were searching though their closets finding the perfect Valentine's Day dress.

"Yeah,"

"Who! Who!" Tawni's interest in the conversation came up to an ultimate high as she started to pick out her shoes.

"Someone,"

"If you're not going to tell me Sonny, I'll just come over." Her voice was in a 'hmph' way.

"I'll just hang up. There's too much to think about already." Sonny sighed deeply and started to go though her drawers of clothing in the other side of the room.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door downstairs. Was Tawni really serious when she said that she was coming over to her house?

"Sonny! Open up," The voice of the blonde penetrated through the white wooden door. "I"m gonna make you or else I'll call-"

"Tawni, I'm coming. Be patient." Sonny laughed as she opened the door to find Tawni in a simple tank top and skinny jeans. "Your yellow shoes really match the orange hat you're wearing, Tawn."

"What? I never wear yellow with- OM MY GOSH! How did this banana get onto me!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Tawni, I have neighbors here. They can call the police anytime they want."

"That doesn't seem fair," Tawni said looking down the hall, where at least twenty doors were lined up side by side.

"Well, that's the way they do it here. So, what brings you here?" Yes, Sonny knew that Tawni was going to come, but it takes a lot of motivation to bring someone like her to a place like Sonny's House.

"To get you a new wardrobe! Now grab your purse and were gonna hit the shops!" She exclaimed putting her fist to the air. Tawni marched down the hall like a conductor while Sonny was locking the doors to the apartment.

"Seriously, Tawni. Why in the world did you come over?"

"Well... One, you need clothes. And two, I need clothes. Now move it to my car!" The click clacking of Tawni's shoes echoed down the empty halls and into the parking lot. The pair of shoes finally made their way to her car and on the pedals. Surely, a fashion statement-slash drama queen-friend. The radio was turned on to a normal station that was plenty in the city. Tawni was concentrating on the roads as Sonny looked out the windows looking into fashion boutiques.

"When are we stopping?" Sonny asked looking at the time.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight- NOW!" She turned abruptly and parked at the space nearest to the front of the store. "Here's a place where you can find great clothes for a good deal," She said moving her arm across the sign hostess style.

"Okay, I'll trust in you with that."

* * *

By the end of the spree, both Sonny and Tawni were carrying three large paper bags. Held by the small ropes, Sonny and Tawni were laughing their heads off like best friends. Who knew that the drama queen of California and the nice girl of Hollywood would be able to get along so well.

"I know what you mean. What in the world are they thinking?" Sonny exclaimed after Tawni mentioned boys and clothing.

"Seriously, they probably don't know that they look worse than a mole wearing a bikini!" Both bursted into laughed again. They settled down their bags into the trunk of the drama queen's car and got in the front seats. Tawni put her keys which were 'Tawnifized' with glitter and rhinestones and the engine roared softly. The music turned on a decent level for talking over and the sun was out, bright and early. Not so surprisingly, hearts were everywhere. In every single store, there was at least one thing that was either pink or red at the store's front window. You'd go down the street and it would be a parade of hearts galore. Of course, the music on the radio was love songs... all day. But with the gloom from the previous day gone, the atmosphere of Sunny California was nice and friendly.

With the windows rolled down and the music up, the two felt like it was a small party. They both shared moments and made some too. Finally, the music settled down to some soft rock. Since it was the season for the type of music, it was of course in the love genres.

"You turn here and make another right there," Sonny was pointing a way to her home so that it would save both of them time.

"Here?"

"Yeah... right here," Tawni turned to see Sonny's apartment building.

"Here ya go Sonny! Oh yeah, don't forget your bags."

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" Sonny can tell if she was happy, she could tell if Tawni was sad. One thing that was an automatic reflex of joy to her was when Tawn Hart could get along with her.

"What's not to be happy about!" She screamed and started laughing like a maniac.

"Nothing... well, see you tonight?"

"Yes, definitly," They both smiled warmly and went their own ways to get ready for the night's ball.

Sonny went into the house to find everything untouched. Nothing was out of its place before and after. This was obvious signs that her mother hasn't come home yet. No messages in her email and no messages in her phone. The only thing that was contacted while she was gone was the home phone. It had three messages, but none of them seemed to come from her mom. Until she got to the last message, Sonny was about to give up.

_"Sorry Sonny, I might not be home till tomorrow. I have to_ _attend a business meeting. Stay safe sweetie, and make sure to call when you get home. Bye." _Her mother's voice rang through the speakers on the phone.

She picked out an apple from the fridge and started to take out the contents of the large paper bag from the stores that she and Tawni raided. First, she pulled out a dark violet dress made of satin that was cut just above her knees. There was a shiny leather belt that Tawni said "highlights your eyes perfectly". Out of the bag also came a pair of roman style high heels and black leather gloves. Next, she showered and got ready. After all of the girls necessity, she put on her dress. The smell of new clothes was still apparent from even a few feet away. She sat in front of her small vanity mirror and turned on the small lights on either side. Carefully, she applied light make-up on her cheeks and forehead. After finishing her eyes off with metallic blue eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner, she looked around her closet to find matching hat and scarf and then she'll wait. Wait for Chad.

She put on her extra accessories, a small dab of perfume, and slouched down on her couch in front of her TV. Sure enough, a few minutes later there was the three knocks she was expecting.

* * *

_Earlier, when Chad was getting ready_

Chad was looking his closet to find something ditzy but not too fancy to wear to the ball tonight. He hoped that this was the Valentines that he heard stories of when he was a little boy. The perfect girl was coming with him to the perfect ball on the perfect day. Every thing seemed too perfect to be real. Life was a dream for the past few hours that day. Hopefully, his thoughts would last like that. Hopefully, nothing of natural causes would ruin his day, especially since Sonny was going to be with him a whole night.

He finally picked something that was just right for the occasion. He picked out his tux, something that would probably be worn enough but not too much like those wanna be's. He put on the first white long sleeved blouse on and covered it with a grey vest. With the bow tie in place and the short jacket on, he looked as ready as he could be. But for Chad Dylan Cooper to be satisfied with something like this, his hair had to be perfect. He got out his comb from his right pocket and started on the bangs of his golden locks.

"Who's there handome?" He looked into the mirror and clicked his tongue twice before leaving his reflection to a peacful rest.

_What's Sonny going to say when she sees me? Is she going to just diss me in the front of her door? Nah, shes too nice for that. Or not... Coming closer and closer to her house. I can't do this. I cannot do this. Not in a million years!_

Chad's heart was beating so fast that he thought that he might pass out. But before that happened, he got to Sonny's house... just in time. Unsurely, he walked up to the apartment building and wend down the long rows of doors until he found Sonny's door number.

_Okay, you can do this Chad. You are the man, taking out the most beautiful, innocent, perfect girl. Me, imperfect, jerk, brat, puppy-shover with little Miss Sonshine. This is not going to work out. Okay, knock three times. Only three times. I don't want to sound desperate. Or maybe only once, but maybe she'll think that I don't don't want to go with her. But I do. GOSH!_

His mind rambled on for sometime while standing at Sonny's door that he didn't notice that five minutes had already passed since he arrived to her building. He knocked three times and took a step back. Expectantly, he waited for the bubbly brunette to come over and answer the door. His expectations were fulfilled and his mind went blank for quiet sometime.

"Chad," Sonny's voice was happy just looking at the heartthrob at the front of her door.

"Sonny, come one. I've got the car parked in front of the building."

"WHAT!"

"What?"

"Where did you park it?" Sonny's voice grew frantic as her calm walk became a pace that was as fast as lightning.

"In front of the building... hey didn't I say that al-"

"Did you care to take notice of the_ no parking_ sign?!"

_This does not happened to Chad Dylan Cooper. He looked at Sonny who was almost out the main enterance and sprinted as fast as he could behind her. His heart was beating fast to begin with, and now it was pumping blood like his life depended on it... because it did. _

"Oh hey! I was just going to take this away."

"When did you park this car Miss?"

"I was dropping off a friend." She smiled, hoping the officer at the car would buy her story.

"Okay, I'll let you off this time, but next time we won't be that easy on you. Got it?"

"As well as I know my name," She said waving the officer off.

"What was that about?" Chad said looking at Sonny who was as frazzled as an old shoelace.

"What was that about! You almost had your car taken away by an officer. What do you mean by 'what was that about'" Her face deceased of her anger when she saw the look on Chad's face.

"Sorry, I didn't really.... know." He looked at his car, unlocked the doors and opened Sonny's door for her. He buckled his seat belt and turned the engine. Sonny and Chad were silent for the majority of the ride. Sonny looked out the window to see houses by houses all liked up into endless rows, all leading to a dead end only for more houses. She sighed at the thought that someday, the open land in beautiful California would be gone. Back at her home, there would be endless open areas filled with green grass and wildflowers alike. She looked at Chad who's face was filled with guilt. Her mind filled with wonder about the boy. Something different. Someone with a life that does exist, but only in fairy tales.

"Chad?" Her voice was timid but had the courage for Chad to even consider about responding to.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry," She sighed deeply and looked out the window. The lights of Hollywood was now leaking into the black night.

"For what?"

"I get... well... it's just. Ugh why is this so hard," She pressed her fingers onto her temples and sighed deeply again. "Sorry, it's just-"

"You don't need to say anymore. If it burdens you to do something, I won't ever make you." He kept his eyes on the road. Still, on the inside he realized that he spoke from what's actually in his heart, something that almost never happened before Sonny came along.

"So, where is this place?" Sonny tried to brighten up the mood by changing the subject.

"Well, I went there last year for an after party, it's about five more minutes away." He looked around seeing that he wasn't alone on the trip. Behind him was come of his castmate. Along with them, there was his director and a few people from meal or no meal.

Sooner or later, they stopped. The place seemed exclusive, someplace that a Wisconsin small-town girl would have never even dreamed of being. The lights on the outside shined reflecting on the few clouds in the sky.l The blue carpet leading to the door was lined with paparazzi. Flashing lights blinded passersby and celebrities. Mr. Condor arrived in a limo not even a minutes ago. Out of the hummer limo came out Mr. Condor, or course, and Dakota. Ever since the day that she faked the "Children Having A Dream" plot, Sonny didn't like the girl and had no intention of liking her soon.

"Sonny, you go first." Chad said looking at the row of people, body guards, and lights.

"What? Is Chad Dylan Cooper scared of the crowd?" Sonny used her mocking tone as she looked him straight in the eye. His eyes were a midnight blue under the dark blanket of night, just as stunning as the icy sky blue in the day.

"No, its just... you need to make a good fourth impression." Obviously he was stalling to get out of the mess that he started. "Okay fine," He and Sionny got out of the car and walked to where the entrance of the door was. They both looked at each other, smiled, and walked in a separate way. '

Sonny walked down the carpet with a confident smile on. She passed by the people and into the doors. The guards on either side nodded at her and she gained her access. With her purse in hand, she looked around the building. There was a Valentines Ball right in front of her. She looked at the hearts and strobe lights. The disco balls flashed their reflections as the tiny mirrors played tricks on the dance floor. The walls were covered with a beautiful royal purple velvet covering.

"Sonny!" Tawni came up to her in a pink satin dress. She held her white Gucci purse close to her waist as she hugged Sonny. "So, who'd you come with?" Tawni looked around to see if there was a guy who might be a few feet from Sonny, hoping that would be the guy she came with.

"Sonny, where are we sitting?" Chad said behind Tawni.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tawni burst into laughter and almost choked to death by her laughter.

"What is so funny?" Chad said to Sonny, looking at Tawni who was in a chair nearby trying to get a gulp of punch down her throat.

"I have no idea," She looked at Tawni who was finally calming down.

"Wanna dance?" He looked shyly at Sonny and scratched the back of his neck.

"You have no idea," She took him by the hand and abruptly pulled him onto the dance floor. The lights moved to the music simultaneously. The fast paced tune got everyone to their feet. Life was just beginning for these young people. Sonny soon distinguished everyone from her studio. Even Zora was there. Tawni was dancing with a person that Sonny didn't know, but she could tell that Tawni was really into the guy. Nico was amazingly getting along pretty well with a girl in "Teen Gladiators". Grady was surrounded by three girls, one from each studio that was attending. Sonny smiled each time she saw one of her cast mates having a good time.

_We'll finally work this out!_

The song was finished and the whole room burst into a large applause as they ring of the base faded into nothing.

_"Thank you. Thank you all." The lead guitar and vocals came up to the main mic. "We all want to slow everything down," He brought his hands down so that the crowed was hushed other than a few mumbles and whispers._

"Chad?" Sonny and Chad were still in each other's arms. Hand in hand, they were facing each other.

"Yeah Sonny," She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You've somehow made everything different the past few days." She smiled at him.

"Is that a good thing?" She looked at her with more seriousness than she had ever seen.

"A very good thing," She chuckled to herself.

_"If you've got someone special on your mind. If you want to tell them I love you with all your heart. This is for all of you who have and don't have someone. Bring the volume down but the energy up." _

"Care to dance one more time?" She looked at the clock above the door. Almost midnight. Somehow, the time slipped away from the two.

"I would love to," Chad replied taking her hand and stood in the center of the floor.

_Love of mine, someday you will die. But I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding lights, tunnels to gates of white. Cause our hands clasp so tight, waiting for the hind of a spark.  
Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your sou. embarks, I will follow you into the dark. _

Without warning, a small tear slipped from Sonny's eye. She kept her face down... too long.

"Sonny are you okay?"

"Nah, it's nothing. It's just."

"Again, you don't have to if you can't," He gave a sympathetic smile and kept on slow dancing with her.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah,"

"It's been a lot. You know that, I know that. But one thing that will never change, I love you," He took her hand and held it tighter.

"Chad, you know that I love you too," She came closer to him and they shared another sweet kiss. It will never get old for them. The hundredth time would be as exciting as the first. Even when life comes in between love, it can never break it.

Suddenly, a ring was heard from Sonny's purse.

"Chad, I need to talk here, I'll be back." Sonny opened her phone to hear her brother.

"Sonny, are you there?"

"Yes, why?" She heard concern in her brother's voice. She had no idea where was he. In the background, she heard a lot of people and trampling.

"You have to come to the airport right away," He sounded as if he was going to burst into tears anytime soon.

"Why?"

"You just have to,"

"But how will I get there?"

"Use your car,"

"I'm at a party right now!"

"Then get someone to drive you over. Just get here," She sighed and walked over to Chad with her cell still in her ear.

"Chad, I need you to drive me to LAX," With the sudden demand, he was in slight shock but came over it. He had no problem driving there at such a late hour, but the curiosity bit at his mind. Sonny went back to her phone, said bye and walked with Chad outside.

"I will do that for you Sonny, but why?"

"Sorry, I didn't meant to be so demanding. I'll just call a cab." She took out her phone and started to dial. Before she could get the first three digits in, Chad stopped her hand.

"You don't need to. I'll bring you wherever you want if it make you happy." Chad said to her kissing her on the forehead.

And that was the last time the two were seen that night.

* * *

_Love fills the air. The atmosphere envelopes you in a blanket of safety. Somehow, that isn't the case. Valentines Day. This is the ball that is started with. The ending is forever, the story goes on. It starts with this ball and ends with..._

* * *

**PLEASE READ. CONCERNING ABOUT POSSIBLE SEQUEL**

**That's the end folks!!!! Love you all for the reviews, they really helped me keep on writing. I just wanted to ask you something. Do you people want me to make a sequel about the events after Chad brings her to the airport? Or do you just want to leave the story like that? Yeah, a cliffhanger. So I need to know. And I just watched StarStruck!!!!!! :)**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey you guys!! I don't know if I'm still on your alert list, but if you are, please check this out! I HAVE MY SEQUEL UP.**

**"Why is this girl then doing this?"**

**Because, I only know of like 3 or 4 people reading it! Most of you people asked for a sequel, but no one is reading it??? So, yeah. This is a very boring informing author note. As annoying as it is, but yes it it one. Got it???**

**If you do decide to read it, I need help on names. Esther is going to be in the sequel. I have a few chapters up already. So, yes. PLEASE READ IT! :) I would really love your feedback because I think my writings are pretty... not good? Well, just give me feedback weather I should continue past chapter 4 because almost barely anyone is reading. T**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!**


End file.
